Harry Potter and the Year of the Serpent
by JiGGa
Summary: Harry is entering his 5th year in Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardy. He grows up a great deal during his summer and starts utalizing all his powers inorder to fight Voldemort. The summary doesn't do justice to the book, please R/R!!!
1. New Beginings

Chapter 1: New Beginings  
  
Harry Potter looked out the small window next to his bed, inside the smallest room of number 4 Privet Drive. The sun shone brightly through his window and onto his face. He seemed like a normal boy, with messy raven black hair, emerald green eyes, a slightly pail face , a skinny frame and the clothes he wore were several sizes to big for him.  
  
Yes, he seemed like a perfectly normal young boy, a young boy who had a secret. For you see Harry Potter is no ordinary boy, for he is a wizard, and a very talented one indeed. He lived with his Aunt and her family because his parents were killed by a dark wizard when Harry was just a baby. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin Dudley (who was the same age) simply loathed magic, and anything to do with magic, that meant Harry.   
  
Harry was able to sidestep Voldemort most of his life, until last year, when Voldemort was resurrected by kidnaping Harry and using his blood. The scar was still there, on his arm, reminding Harry of the events which unfolded in the previous year. The memory of Cedric Diggory lingered in the back of his mind, the events constantly playing in his thoughts over and over again.   
  
Rubbing his eyes Harry got up from his bed and walked down the stairs to breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to find the Dursleys quietly eating breakfast, flashing Harry fearful glances as he walked in.   
  
"What's the problem?" asked Harry, disturbed by his relatives reaction to him. Aunt Petunia hesitantly passed a letter to him.  
  
Dear Mr and Mrs. Dursley:  
  
I am writing to inform you that your nephew Mr. Potter went through a terrible ordeal at school which resulted in the resurrection of the dark wizard Voldemort. As you may remember this is the very same wizard who killed Harry's parents 14 years ago.   
  
In light of this event I have lifted the ban of using magic outside school for Harry, it is imperative that Harry independently continue his magical education. I have also connected your house to the floo network (Harry will know what this is), Harry will be the only one able to enter your house through the network apart from my self.  
  
If you have any questions or concerns do not hesitate to notify me through Harry.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
P.S. Please notify Harry that it is better not to use owl post because he has been removed from the registry. If he does need to send letter it should be done through Hedwig.  
  
"So I guess you've already read it?" asked Harry. 'So Dumbledore agreed to my proposal, this is gonna be a good summer' thought Harry as his Aunt began to reply.  
  
"Yes.....we read the letter" she said as if the words had a horrible taste to them "I don't want you doing that...that m..magic in my house." The fear seemed to wash away from her as she said it. "Your going to end up like your parents at this rate, and good riddance."  
  
Suddenly Harry was filled with rage, his parents were very special to him and any negative reference to them set him off. "Don't you ever talk about my parents that way again" he said in a deadly hushed tone "I'm not a child any more, im not weak, you can't push me around like you used to. I don't want to be here as much as you don't want to keep me, but lets make the best of this situation. Im going to stay out of your way and in my room, I wont disturb you, and you wont disturb me. You wont have to pay for anything I need, all I ask is for you to let me continue using my room."   
  
"And just where are you going to get the money to pay for everything else?" asked his Uncle, suddenly on his feet and his face turning purple.  
  
'Shit' thought Harry, he didn't to reveal the fortune inside his vault at Gringnotts the wizard bank. "I um got a job at a um wizarding store" Harry said sighing inwardly, he was never to good at lying.   
  
"Just stay out of our way" Uncle Vernon said.  
  
Harry smiled and ran up to his room. 'This is to great' he thought 'Im free from the muggles for a whole summer, who woulda thought?'  
  
The first few weeks flew by with Harry reading over all his books from the first four years of his magical education. He was now able to perform every spell in the books, which could be clearly noticed in his room. The walls were now red with gold trims (simple color charms). The room itself was three times larger then before (enlargement charm) and instead of light bulbs there were balls of light floating near the ceiling (concentrated lumos spell). He also managed to complete most of his homework except for potions, he still had 4 essays left to write.   
  
Harry went through many changes during the first few weeks of summer, he convinced himself not to be afraid of Voldemort, he had managed to escape from him in the past and he did not seem all that formidable. But just incase he was a lot more powerful, which he most likely is becoming, Harry became determined to become the most powerful good wizard he could be. It became a goal for him, a goal he was determined to achieve.   
  
A week ago Harry ordered a home gym, he had Gringnotts send enough money from his vault to the company, and ever since it arrived Harry worked out every day. With the help of protein drinks and a strict schedule Harry was no longer looked like a scared skinny child, but a strong, determined young adult. His shoulders had broadened, so he had to replace all the shirts he had bought earlier. His hair was also magically so it was a lot neater and didn't make it look like it was standing on end as usual. It also completely revealed his scar, "It's who I am, might as well get used to it" Harry had said to himself. He also discarded his glasses and used the optical repairus charm to fix his eye sight.   
  
Time flew buy for Harry as he was busy with his working out, homework, and extra studies that he didn't realize that his birthday was only three days away.   
  
"Damn" Harry whispered as he dipped his quill into his now empty bottle of ink "that was my last one. Better make a trip to Diagon Alley." Looking at his alarm clock Harry noticed that it was only ten in the morning. 'I totally forgot about Diagon Alley' he thought absently while he put on his new designer jeans, muscle shirt 'just to show off' he smirked , and no sleeved boxing style sweatshirt.   
  
Grabbing the bag of floo powder Dumbledore had sent him Harry bounded down the stairs towards the Dursleys fire place.  
  
"Where do you suppose your going?" asked Uncle Vernon in a mildly shocked tone, he hadn't seen Harry for weeks because he kept in his room, Harry's new look threw him off.   
  
"I need more ink, for my homework so im going to go get some, ill be gone most of the day, so you don't need to worry about me" said Harry, he threw in the last part to bug his uncle who grunted his reply and went back to his newspaper.   
  
Harry pulled his wand from his pocket, aimed at the fireplace and said "Incendo," after all his practice he no longer needed to yell the encantation to put more effort behind it, but instead he used his mind to vary the spells power (something Dumbledore assigned for him to practice). The fireplace burst into flames, not wanting to receive a lecture from his uncle Harry threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, bellowed "Diagon Alley" and jumped in.   
  
With a swirl of colors Harry arrived at Diagon Alley. "Better withdraw some money" Harry muttered to himself as he wiped the last bit of soot off of himself. Harry quickly made his way to Gringnotts the wizarding bank. "Damn goblins are ugly" he muttered to himself as he made his way towards the goblin he had met when he first came to Diagon Alley four years ago.   
  
"Griphook, you probably don't remember me after all these years but I remember you, Im H..."  
  
"Mister Potter, yes how could I not remember you." Griphook interrupted in a sharp raspy, and slightly squeaky voice. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to withdraw some money, and a quote on how much money I actually have in there. Oh...and here's the key" Harry replied placing the key onto the goblins desk.  
  
"Easy enough" Griphook said, while placing the key on a red square on his desk, numbers appeared on the desk, they weren't in English 'Probably Gobeldygook' Harry thought to himself. "That's Eight Hundred Thousand Galleons, Sixty-One Thousand Sickles, and Four Hundred Fifty-One Knuts." Griphook stated "Quite a fortune you have young Mr Potter."   
  
That caught Harry off guard he always knew he had a fortune in his account, he just never realized how much money his parents really left him.   
  
"You should really look to invest your money Mr Potter, just so you have a steady flow of funds entering your account."  
  
"I...don't know anything about managing money." Harry replied. 'Griphook is right' he thought 'I don't want to live off my parents money for the rest of my life.'  
  
"We'll...I think I have a proposal that you would find very interesting, and profitable, I guarantee it." Griphook replied staring Harry right in the eye.  
  
"Im listening."  
  
"The owners of a store in Diagon Alley are retiring, and looking to sell it. It is a store that sells rare magical creatures. The owners were too soft and used poor management techniques to run the store, but it still managed to make a notable profit each quarter. We could buy the shares in the store and become partners. I buy thirty percent and you buy seventy, I will manage the store for us and we can split the profit down the middle. I guarantee you Mr Potter, under my management the stores profits will soar."  
  
"Sounds fair enough, I pay for more shares, and you manage the store for the both of us. I hope your serious about this." Harry replied, 'this will be great if it goes through, I hope im not making a mistake trusting a Goblin' thought Harry.   
  
Griphook looked Harry straight in the eyes and said "Goblins never joke about money Mr Potter."  
  
"Alright then" Harry replied "how much will it cost me?"  
  
"Twenty-Five Thousand Galleons on the nose." Griphook replied.  
  
"And you will cover the rest?" asked Harry, the Goblin nodded his response "I accept."  
  
A smile appeared on the Goblin's face "You won't regret this Mr Potter, that I can assure you." with that a parchment appeared on the table, Harry thoroughly read it over, not wanting to miss a detail he might regret in the future. Every thing seemed to be in order. He signed the bottom of his parchment, pricked his finger and allowed a drop of his blood to fall onto the parchment where his signature was. This formed the magical seal which bonded a person to his or her contract. Griphook also did the same, signing beneath Harry.   
  
"We are now partners Mr Potter" grip hood said. He put the parchment away and stood up to shake Harry's hand. "Call me Harry" Harry replied, taking Griphooks hand and giving it a shake.   
  
"What shall we name our shop Harry?"  
  
"Hmmmm, how about House of Beasts?" Harry said offhandedly, still thinking of another name.   
  
"I like it...it's settled House of Beasts, President Harold James Potter, Vice President and Manager Griphook. We are now partners Harry, and because of our blood contract we are also friends, if you ever need a favor don't hesitate to ask me." Griphook stated looking Hairy sternly in the eye. "This is a little gift from me to you, it is a card that allows you to purchase items without accessing your vault every time, our latest invention, we took it from the muggle world and it is for our most prestigious customers." Griphook handed Harry a green metal card the size of a muggle credit card. "It can only be used by you, our most powerful magic ensures it."  
  
Harry took the card, shook Griphooks hand and started to leave Gringnotts.  
  
"I will be in contact with you shortly." Griphook called over Harry's shoulder just as he was leaving the bank. Harry gave him a quick wave and headed into Diagon Alley.   
  
It took Harry a couple hours to replace his supplies, and drag himself away from Quality Quidditch Supplies, which is a store in Diagon Alley. Making his way towards the exit he decided to check out Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. 'Should get some books to improve my self' Harry thought 'gonna end up like Hermione at this rate.' Harry chuckled to himself as he entered the store. He scanned the shelves for a few minutes before picking Defense is the best Offense: A Guide to Sheild Charms by Charles Charding. The book was allot lighter then it looked, Harry tucked between his arm and continued scanning the shelves. After once again scanning the shelves for several minutes another book caught Harry's eye. It was a large forest green book with gold engravings. The Harry couldn't make out the writing 'definitely not English' thought Harry while he wondered why he would be attracted to such a book. He stared at the cover, trying to figure out what the book was about. As he read the words in his mind they began to make sense. " The Master of Snakes by Salazar Slytherin" Harry whispered to himself "this I have to get." Harry proceeded to the counter and handed the books to the old clerk at the counter.   
  
"This book is very expensive young man, and one that has baffled experts for hundreds of years" the old clerk said refering to the green book by Salazar Slytherin "they say it is cadswalop, written by a mad man, and it's priced at Eighty-Four Galleons."  
  
"Id like to add it to my collection" replied Harry handing the man his green bank card.   
  
"Very well...." The mans eyes fixed on Harry's forehead "Mr Potter" the last words barely escaped his lips.   
  
Harry sighed inwardly 'I have to get used to it' he told himself, he thanked the clerk, took his books which were rapped in brown paper and proceeded to exit the store. He tripped on the steps out and collided into a blond girl his age. They were both on the ground and the girls items were all over the street (mostly clothes). Harry quickly apologized the girl, taking a sharp breath when he realized how beautiful she was.   
  
"Its ok Harry" she replied, "you look so different, if it wern't for the scar I wouldn't have recognized you."  
  
Harry looked at the girl infront of him "La...Lavender?" he asked mostly to himself "Im sorry, I didn't recognize you with out all the..."  
  
"Makeup?" Lavender laughed, "I learned a lot this summer, and I learned that make up didn't really suit me."  
  
"Well you look terrific" Harry stated, not knowing where the words, along with the confidence came from.  
  
"Not to bad your self"Lavender replied, flashing Harry a smile that made his insides melt.  
  
"Now that everything is cleared up how about having some ice cream with me?" Harry asked, picking up her bags along with his.   
  
"Sure, I have half and hour before my parents pick me up" she replied. "Oh Harry im so sorry." she suddenly said in a low voice.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"About mentioning my parents, it was inconsiderate of me."  
  
Harry let out a laugh "Don't be silly, I've learned to live my life the best I can with the cards dealt to me, don't feel sorry for me because I don't have a proper family because I don't feel sorry for my self." Harry put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the ice cream store.  
  
They sat down on one of the patios outside Harry ordered a hot fudge sunday for himself, and a chocolate banana cone for Lavender.   
  
Lavender had many questions about Harry's new look and attitude, which he gladly awnserd. Time flew buy as they chatted over ice cream.  
  
"Oh no" Lavender cried looking at her watch "im late, I have to go Harry." They both got up. Harry asked the waiter for the bill.  
  
"On the house, Mr Potter, you've payed us all by your actions." The waiter replied and walked away.  
  
Harry thought things over, left the proper amount of money on the counter and left the store with Lavender.   
  
"I can pay for my own food Harry." Lavender said to him while they were walking towards the fireplaces.   
  
"I know, but it was my treat" Harry replied giving her a smile "I had fun, we should do this again sometime, how about on the 31st? Its my birthday and im meeting Ron and Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron at Six."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to come Harry?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Ofcourse, I wouldn't ask if I didn't."  
  
"I'll be there" Lavender said, she went onto the ball of her feet, gave Harry a peck on the cheek and ran towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry watched her leave, walked to one of the unused fireplaces, stepped inside and yelled "The Dursleys." He entered the fireplace, and with the now familiar sweep of colors he landed in the Dursleys home. 


	2. Happy Birthday Harry

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday  
  
Harry woke up to the rays of sunshine landing on his face. He yawned as he got out of his bed and headed towards his bathroom (one of his recent enhancements) at the other end of the room.   
  
He was done in a matter of minutes, Harry had bewitched most of the items in his bathroom. The toothbrush cleaned his teeth by itself, the scissors and comb kept his hair neat and properly cut.   
  
He opened the book by Salazar Slytherin. On the inside of this cover was a note.   
  
If you are reading this message you are one of the few gifted enough to speak with snakes. This book will teach you all you need to know so that you can harness the full potential of your gift. The first few chapters are the hardest, and will test your will to learn. They will teach you how to read and write parseltounge. After those chapters are completed you will be able to decipher the marking and continue. The other chapters will teach you spells and incantations in parseltounge. These are very powerful spells and will help your ambitions for power, whether they be for good or for evil. If you manage to master these spells you will receive the location of another book, one that will further your knowledge and power.   
  
Salazar Slytherin  
  
Harry was intrigued 'this is the edge I've been looking for against Voldemort' he thought. Harry put the book on his bed, drank one of the many protein shake cans for breakfast and started his workout.   
  
The few days leading to his birthday passed quickly, Harry managed to complete all his homework and focused a lot more on Slytherins book.   
  
On his birthday Harry received a letter from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
Since it is your birthday I have decided to lift the no post ban for today and I have notified your friends. I hope you are utilizing this time and working on improving your skills. Enjoy your birthday.  
  
Sincerely  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Just as he finished the letter a large barn owl followed by hawk, both with parcels attached to them entered the room through the window. Harry removed the packages from their legs and they left through the window.  
  
The first was from Ron.  
  
Hey Harry  
  
Me and Hermione will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at Six sharp make shure your there.  
  
Your Friend   
Ron Weasley  
  
The second letter had a Gringnotts seal on it, Harry assumed that it was from Griphook. He opened the seal and read the letter:  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
I am pleased to inform you that I have taken care of all the paperwork required and the shop now belongs to us. I have also spent the past few days preparing our shop for its grand opening. I spent approximately 110 galleons on the redecoration and repairs, don't worry, it is part of the expenses of the business and no money will be taken from either of us. The grand opening is today and I hope you will be able to make an appearence. The store is located right beside Ollivanders, you shouldn't have any trouble finding it.  
  
Your copy of the paperwork has been placed safely inside your vault.  
  
With Regards  
Griphook  
  
Harry smiled as he put the letter away. He looked up to find that Hedwig had returned with package attached to her leg. She nipped his finder affectionately as he removed the package and opened it. The was a card inside and underneath the card was a gold watch. Harry removed the watch, he flipped it over and gasped when he found that it was a Rolex. 'Who would send me such an expensive gift?' Harry wonderd as he put the watch on his left arm.   
  
He then proceded to open the card and read the note attached.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope this letter finds you in good health, I know your watch was broken in the Triwizard Tournament last year so Moony, Albus and I got you this gift. Hope you like it.   
  
Im sorry that I can't visit you, ill see you at Hogwarts if I can.  
  
Love  
Snuffles  
(Your Godfather)  
  
Harry laughed at this. Snuffles aka Sirus Black is Harry's Godfather. He is on the run from the law because he is wrongfully accused for the murder of Peter Petrigew, who is alive and serving Voldemort. Only a few people know of Sirus's inocence, and because of that he had to hide and run from the Ministry of Magic most of the time.  
  
After putting all the mail and packages away Harry started studying Salazars book. He looked at the watch and gasped it read 5:43 "im gonna be late." Harry quickly put on a pair of camel pants, a black sweater and raced down the stairs. He took the floo network to the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
When he arrived Ron, Hermione and Lavender were waiting for him at a booth in one of the corners.   
  
"Harry" Ron gasped "your so much bigger, what happened to you mate?" Ron gave Harry a quick hug.  
  
"I've been working out, gained 10 pounds of muscle" Harry replied "Damn you've gotten taller." It was true Ron was well over 6 feet now, Harry himself was about 5'11.   
  
"Happy birthday Harry" cried Hermione as she gave him a tight hug. Hermione didn't have bushy hair any more, it was straight, her brown hair went all the way to the middle of her back. She was very pretty now. She was wearing blue jeans and a blue blouse.  
  
The last to congratulate Harry was Lavender, Harry watched her uncomfortably get out of her seat and come towards him. Her blond hair touched her shoulders, she was wearing a black skirt that was a bit shorter then her knees, a black blouse with a white sleeveless jacket. This drove Harry wild.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry" she said and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks for coming guys, I wanted to keep it small" Harry said "lets go tour Diagon Alley before we start the party, I have some business, and a surprise for all of you."  
  
With that Harry lead them all towards Ollivanders, with Ron badgering him about what the surprise could be.  
  
When they arrived Harry went towards a store called House of Beasts. It was a gigantic store, and was almost as big as the entrance to Gringnotts itself. The outside walls were coverd with black marbles, two pillars about 4 feet thick and 40 feet high dressed the entrance to the store through two red oak doors about a third of the pillars height. Written in gold letters on the wall of the store was "House of Beasts" which Hermione was the first to notice.  
  
"Oh, I've never seen this store before, must be new!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What's up Harry? Why'd you bring us here?" Ron asked, giving Harry many inquisitive glances.   
"I'll tell you in a second, patience buddy...patience" Harry replied with a grin. Lavender hadn't spoken a word most of the day and Harry could sense that she felt out of place with the three friends. "Come on guys, lets go Lavender" Harry said ushering them all into the store.   
  
The inside was much larger then the entrance to the store, the floor was a marble green marble, which extended to cover all the walls. The store was divided into many different sections which started with black wooden desks for the sales representatives and behind the desks were brochures, pictures and other various information on the animals in the section. At the very end of each section was a black marble door. On the left there were two security wizards dressed in black standing next to the entrance.  
  
"Hello Mr Potter" the taller of the two said.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"The manager wishes to see you in his office, it's right next to yours" The other security guard interrupted shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Um...where is my office?" Harry was feeling embarrassed at not knowing the layout of his own store.   
  
"Oh how foolish of me sir, I forgot that this is your first time in the shop. The staff wing is right behind us through that black door." The taller of the two replied "Walk right to the end and you will see to doors, the one on the right is yours and the one on the left is the managers."  
  
"Thanks, ill be right back guys, I have to finish some business, in the meantime look around." Harry said to the guards and then his friends who were all very confused at the conversation which just took place. "Ill explain everything when I get back."  
  
"Oh and could you give them VIP passes and maybe get a clerk to show them around?" Harry said to the guards as he left through the black marble door behind them.   
  
The floors of the staff section were hardwood and the walls were grey stone. Numerous doors were spread out on each side, Snakes, Birds, Hounds, Security were just a few of them. He made his way to the end of the hallway where there were two black doors, the one on the right had a plaque on it:  
  
Harold J. Potter  
President  
  
The one on the right read:  
  
Griphook  
Manager and Vice President  
  
Harry opened the doors leading to Griphooks office, he was greeted by a familiar raspy voice. "Ah Harry, so good to see that you made it" Griphook shook Harry's hand as he led Harry to a chair in front of his desk. The room had shelves filled with paperwork all around it, and in the middle was Griphooks desk, it seemed a lot like Griphooks old desk at Gringnotts.   
  
"Let me start by getting you up to speed with our establishment. I started by selling many of the creatures that the previous owners had in their store, many of them were not profitable, like cats and owls. I replaced them with the most rare, powerful and most of all profitable creatures on this planet. Our selection of creatures is limited at the moment, but as business flourashes, so will our inventory. I have a section devoted to Pheonixes, there price starts at 30 000 galleons. Then we have a section on Serpents, the only serpent we sell are dragons, which start at 600 000 galleons. Then we have Hippogryphs and Gryphons which start at 7000 and 10 000 galleons respectively. And lastly we sell Cerberus, which are 3 headed dogs, they start at 7000 galleons."  
  
"Just a quick question, I don't think we should sell these creatures to just anybody, especially under present circumstances" Harry interupted 'I don't want Voldemort or his deatheaters getting there hands on any of these animals.'  
  
"I agree Harry, I sell the dragons only to various Ministries of Magic around the world, Gringnotts, and our most recent partner Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Dumbledore will arrange our contract with you personally once you arrive to school" Griphook replied.   
  
"That sounds good" Harry said 'I guess Hogwarts is kicking up their security.'  
  
"We don't keep any of the animals on sight, customers place orders with us and the animal is shipped to their desired location. All the employees know who you are and what your place is in our company. I will be sending you a report of our success around christmas, and all profits are being wired to your account in Gringnotts." Griphook continued, he then got out of his chair and led Harry to his office "this is your office, it can only be opened by you, or anybody you give written permission."  
  
The office was a lot nicer then Griphooks, the chairs were made of wood with a gold trim around the edges and had red felt cushioning. The desk matched the chairs and had his name imprinted in gold at the front. The floor was white tile.   
  
"I took the liberty of ordering in a desk set for you, you can decorate the rest as you please" Griphook said.  
  
"Great, you've done a wonderful job Griphook, ill finish the contract with Professor Dumbledore when I get to school, I'd better get going my friends are waiting outside, ill come buy everyday of the summer if I can and help you out." Harry shook Griphooks and ran down the corridor back out to the main lobby.   
  
He saw his friends talking to a salesman at the Pheonix section. Harry ran over to them, all the clerks greeting him as he went by.   
  
"How do you like it?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty chillen Harry, I can't believe this is your store!" Ron was the first to answer "Im proud out you buddy, but why did you do it?"  
  
"I need to be independent guys, I don't want to live off my parents money for ever, anyways this was an opportunity of a lifetime, I had to" Harry replied.   
  
Hermione walked up to him "I'm really proud of you to Harry, I was wondering if I got come buy here on my own and learn about the animals?"  
  
"No problem, ill arrange it with Griphook, my partner."  
  
Harry looked over at Lavender and she also came up to him. "You've done a great job here Harry, people won't be underestimating you from now on." she said flashing Hairy the seemly that made him melt.   
  
They all spent the next hour looking around the store. Ron and Hermione were reading a pamphlet on Dragons, while Harry and Lavender were talking a few feet away.  
  
"If it isn't the mudblood and the weasel" came a the familiar cocky voice of Draco Malfoy as he walked up to Ron and Hermione "did you have to sell that pathetic house of yours to gain VIP access to this store" Draco indicated at the VIP tag around his neck. "Funny to see you two without Potter, finally managed to tear your selves away from him?"  
  
Ron's face was red with anger as he moved to strike at Draco. Draco looked a lot stronger now, he was still pale and slightly skinny, but there seemed to be a new aura around him that made him look menacing.  
  
"Malfoy, just shutup before I have you thrown out of here" Harry was now by Ron's side, with a hand on his shoulder just to calm him down.  
  
"Don't think you're the king of the world Potter, what makes you think you can throw me out of here. Anyways im actually going to buy a creature, this is the only store in Britain that sells rare animals." Draco replied, removing a green bank card from his pocket and flashing it in front of Harry's face.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender started laughing in Draco's face.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Draco asked, anger was clearly visible on his face.  
  
"Well, ill answer your first question. No, I don't think im king of the world, but I am the owner of this store, and that gives me the ability to kick any mother fucker I want out. I wouldn't sell you anything if you were the last spoiled brat who hid in his daddy's shadow left on earth Malfoy." Harry replied menacingly, now only inches from Draco's face. "Oh and on your way out be sure to let your daddy know that we don't serve Deatheaters."   
  
At that the two guard wizards appeared and escorted Malfoy out of the shop.  
  
"Bloody terrific Harry" Ron patted him on the back as the group of friends walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"You really shouldn't let him get to you Harry" Hermione said "Yeah Harry, he's just looking for attention" Lavender added.  
  
Harry nodded his response and sat down at their booth. Tom the inn keeper had made sure nobody disturbed the gifts at the table.  
  
They sat at the booth and Hermione handed Harry a present that looked an awful lot like a book. Harry tore it open.  
  
"Hogwarts a History, thanks Hermione" Harry gave her a hug over the table. 'The hell am I gonna do with this' he thought to himself as he put the book away.  
  
Ron was next, he handed Harry another book Wizards that influenced the 20th Century "sorry didn't have time to wrap it"  
  
"Not like I use the paper" Harry chuckled as opened the book to where the bookmark was "Harry Potter, maybe ill learn something about my self I hadn't discovered. Thanks a lot Ron."  
  
"Happy birthday mate"  
  
"I saw this on display the other day and I thought it would look great on you" Lavender said as she pulled out a package from her purse.   
  
Harry opened it up to find a silver earing in the shape of a snake. He put it up to his ear, and much to his surprise the snake bit into his ear and curled itself into a circle. He didn't feel the bite, but he let out a gasp when the snake moved.  
  
"You don't like it?" Lavender asked looking hurt.  
  
"It just caught me of guard, thanks Lavender" Harry gave her a hug which convinced Lavender.  
  
They talked and ate for a while before everybody had to go home. Harry was the last to leave, making sure he had all his presents with him. Arriving at the Dursleys exhausted Harry ran up to his room, jumped into bed and fell asleep. He didn't notice the gold letter on his counter, or the cat slipping out of the Dursleys yard and into the night. 


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Return to Hogwarts  
  
It had been more then a month since Harry found the book on parsletounge by Salzar Slytherin, he had been able to master the ability to speak with serpents in only a month. He could now read, write and speak Parsletounge.   
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, with the book in his lap, moving on to the next chapter on spells in Parsletounge. Some of them were similar to ones he already knew in English, and the rest of them had something to do with snakes. Harry was for some reason drawn to the knowledge that the book held, it seemed to him that this book had the key to defeating Voldemort.  
  
Over the next few days Harry learned a great deal, and was able to learn many of the simple spells in Parseltounge, casting fire, light, water, and summoning a snake were just a few of them.   
  
The rest of the summer holidays passed much like this, Harry cooped up into his room, fixated with the book. He didn't spend time with his friends or at his store in Diagon Alley. Instead he chose to stay in his room and learn the secrets to the language only a handful of people have had the gift to know. Harry had sent his letter from Hogwarts straight to the Weasley's and asked Ron to grab his things for him.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
With the summer holidays at and end, it was finally time for Harry to leave for Platform 9 and 3/4 at King Cross Station. He woke up at 7:30 in the morning and called a cab to take him to the station at 10. Harry packed his belongings into his trunks, one was filled with all his school supplies (mostly books), and the rest was stuffed into the other trunk he had ordered from Diagon Alley. He finished just in time for the cab to arrive, putting a couple charms on the trunks and making them lighter Harry proceeded down the stairs and out the door. All the while his relatives ignoring him and acting like he didn't exist.   
  
The driver placed the trunks on the roof, Harry carried Hedwigs cage with him, he had sent her off to Hogwarts already. The trip to the station was quicker then he thought it would be and he arrived there with 30 minutes to spare, the train wasn't leaving until 11:15. He placed his trunks and cage on a trolley, payed the cab driver and made his way to the platform.   
  
The entrance to the platform is through a magical barrier situated at the third pillar to the left of platform 9. He passed through it at a run, noticing a lot of new faces as he did.   
  
"HARRY" Hermione squealed just as he passed the barrier and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hermione...can't breath" Harry gasped, caught of guard by her.   
  
"Oh sorry"she let go of him and stepped back "I was so worried about you, we hadn't seen you at all after your birthday."  
  
"Yeah Harry, I was worried to, but im glad to see that your alright mate." Ron was now at his other side and had a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Harry smiled at his friends "I'll explain everything in the train." Ron helped him place his trunks in the luggage compartment, and the trio tried to find an empty compartment.   
  
They were lucky enough to find one at the last carriage, Hermione went in first and sat next to the window while Ron and Harry took a seat across from her. Harry took a deep breath and started telling them about what happened during the final task at the Triwizard Tournament, his friends listened in silence except for a few gasps that escaped Hermione's mouth. It was difficult for Harry at first, but as the story progressed it felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders, he was relieved to finally be able to talk about it.   
  
"I can't believe what you've been through Harry, I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you" Hermione said while wiping away her tears.   
  
"There was nothing you could do Hermione" Harry was now seated next to her with his arm around her shoulder and her head on his chest, a few tears remaining in her eyes.  
  
"No Harry, we should have been there for you, like we always were. I can't believe the way I acted last year, I'm sorry to." Ron also moved and took a seat on the Hermione's left, next to the window. "I'm with you Harry no matter what."  
  
Harry nodded his acknowledgment "I know."  
  
"That's why you changed so much this summer" Hermione was now sitting upright no longer leaning on Harry's shoulder, her eyes wide with understanding.  
  
"I made a promise to myself, that I wouldn't let anymore of my friends die or be hurt, not while I could do something to stop it. I have to face the facts guys Voldemort is after me, everybody and everything I hold dear. I'm going to prepare my self the best I can and do whatever it takes to win."  
  
"And we'll be with you every step of the way."  
  
"Guess that's why you're my best friend." Harry smiled back at Ron. "Ow" he yelped, Hermione had pinched him. "I meant friends."  
  
They all started to laugh and the mood in the carriage quickly changed.  
  
"On a lighter note, Hermione is the Gryffindor perfect for our year."   
  
"Guess we have to watch what we do around her" Harry joked.  
  
"Shut up you know I wouldn't take points away from my own house unless I had to." Hermione said crossly. She was now standing up with her arms crossed. Harry knew that it was better to be on Hermione's good side and remained quite, Ron on the other hand dove head first into an argument.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione we were only joking, don't have kittens."   
  
Harry quickly put an end to the argument before it got out of control. "There's one more thing I wanted to tell you guys, but you have to promise not to tell anybody."  
  
Hermione and Ron both agreed and sat down next to Harry so that he could explain.  
  
Harry continued to tell them about the book on Parsletounge he found in Diagon Alley, he could now read and write the language. He also showed them now the book helped him control his magic using his mind by breaking the window on the train and repairing it by muttering the spell. Harry then moved on to demonstrate some spells he had learned in Parsletounge by lighting the bench opposite to them on fire, showering the fire with water, and then repairing all the damage done to the bench.  
  
"That's amazing Harry, you have to teach Ron and I how to control our powers like you can" Hermione was the first to respond, and as usual eager to learn.  
  
"Merlins beard Hermione, give the guy a break, were not even at Hogwarts yet and your already pestering us."   
  
Harry and Ron broke out laughing at Ron's comment, and even more so at the look Hermione was giving Ron. Hermione soon joined her two friends and for the first time in Harry's life he felt like he belonged.  
  
The rest of the ride went by quickly and before they realized it the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.   
  
"Hagrid" Harry cried, as he saw the Hogwarts game keeper round up the first years. Hagrid had been Harry's first friend and savior, for he was the one who collected Harry from the Dursleys and brought him to Hogwarts. He had also given Harry his first real birthday present Hedwig.   
  
"Oye Harry, I swear ye grow every time I see ye." Harry smiled and gave his friend a hug. Hagrid was a half giant so Harry blushed at the complement he had received.   
  
"I'll see ye later Harry got some work ta finish." Hagrid said, nudging Harry towards the horse-less carriage Ron and Hermione were waiting in front of, and then signaling towards the first years.   
  
Harry briskly made his way towards the carriage and waved at Hagrid as he entered it. Harry was eager to make his way to the great hall and the feast, he had a nasty habit of missing the opening feast.   
  
Harry entered the castle and made his way towards the Gryffindor table with his friends. Harry was intercepted by a stern faced Professor McGonnagal. 'Not like she has another facial expression' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you immediately Mr Potter, he is awaiting your arrival in his office, the password is Lemon Drops."  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione exchanged quizzical glances at the Professor.  
  
"I suggest you hurry, wouldn't want to miss the feast" and with that she strode of in the direction of the staff table.  
  
"What's that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I may have an idea, save me a spot I'll be right back" Harry told his friends and ran towards the Headmasters office, a path he knew almost to well. The stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance moved aside when Harry stated the password, and he made his way up the spiral staircase leading to the office.  
  
"Come in Harry" Came the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore as Harry approached the door at the end of the stairs.   
  
"Hello Professor"  
  
"Have a seat my boy, Lemon Drop" Dumbledore seemed to be in a good mood in light of recent circumstances Harry thought as he sat down and politely refused the candy.   
  
"I assume Griphook has already briefed you on our proposed business deal Harry?"  
  
"We'll, he let me know that Hogwarts wanted to purchase many animals through our company and it was up to me to finalize the deal and make proper arrangements."   
  
"Excellent, lets cut to the chase shall we?" Not waiting for Harry's response Dumbledore continued "I have decided to act on the side of caution and increase security at Hogwarts. Your company is the only provider of rare magical creatures in Northern England, and is conveniently located in Diagon Alley. I want to purchase six Dragons from you, one of them being a bull."  
  
"Hmm, that shouldn't be a problem depending on what breed you wish to choose."  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of 3 Hungarian Horntails and 3 Canadian Hardbacks."  
  
"I don't that would be a good idea Professor." Harry interjected, waiting for the wise Headmasters response. Instead the Professor looked Harry intently in the eye waiting for him to continue. "It's best not to bring two breeds of dragons into Hogwarts, as you must know Dragons are very territorial, the stronger Hungarian Horntails will easily kill the Canadian Hardbacks and the money spent on the dragons would go to waste. It's best to stick with the Horntails, there territorial and will put up a good fight if they feel their home is being threatened."  
  
"A very wise decision Harry, it does my heart good to realize you have been studying over the holidays" Dumbledore said with a warm smile and the oh so familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"6 Hungarian Horntails, that comes to 3.6 million Galleons."   
  
"A fair price which I gladly accept, I will mail the details to Griphook so he can arrange the shipment of the Dragons."  
  
"Might I ask Professor, where are the Dragons going to be kept, and who will take care of them?" This thought had been on Harry's mind for a while now.  
  
"I have already made the necessary accommodations and unfortunately they include the use of the Quidditch pitch. I will have to cancel Quidditch for the year, until I can make a more permanent home for the Dragons elsewhere."  
  
Harry's hart sank, he was looking forward to Quidditch this year, he was the seeker for his house team, the youngest one in century to be correct.   
  
"I assure you the faculty has numerous activities planned to keep students entertained" Dumbledore said smiling mischievously, catching Harry's attention once again. "On with your second question, you will be our knew Dragon Keeper seeing as though you are the most qualified."  
  
"Me...what do you mean?"  
  
"Don't tell me you never realized, Dragons evolved from serpents Harry, your gifts allow you to speak with them."   
  
The thought had totally slipped Harry's mind, as soon as that thought sank in a question emerged "If Dragons speak Parsletounge Professor, why hasn't Voldemort attacked with an army of them."  
  
"A very good question Harry, Salazar Slytherin himself once told Godric Gryffindor that Dragons only obey those who are brave and loyal. It should be clear to you that these are qualities Voldemort lacks"  
  
"What makes you think these are qualities I posses sir?" Harry asked. I'm only fifteen how can he be so sure im brave or loyal Harry thought.  
  
"Look over at the ledge beside you Harry and tell me what you see."   
  
Harry obeyed, his eyes scanned the ledge and fell upon the jewel encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor he used in his second year to kill a basilisk in the chamber of secrets. He suddenly stood up, feeling drawn to the sword. He walked over to the ledge and picked up the weapon. Running his finger along the length of the blade he recollected the events which required him to wield the weapon in battle.   
  
"Only your loyalty drew Fawks to you Harry, it compelled the bird to give you the sorting hat and help you in the Chamber of Secrets..." Dumbledore continued, indicating at the Phoenix sleeping at its perch, Harry hadn't noticed it until now. "... and only because of your immense bravery were you able to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat, something that has never been achieved since Gryffindor himself placed the sword inside it. What more proof do you need Harry?"  
  
Harry continued to hold the sword in his hand, letting what Dumbledore had just told him seep in. He looked over at the aged Professor "I did what I had to sir, something anybody would have done if the situation arose."  
  
"Do really think so Harry? Name someone in this school who would have gone into the chamber with you, not knowing what they would find."  
  
Harry paused, about to reply to Dumbledore's question, but not able to find and answer.   
  
"The sword has chosen a new master Harry, for the first time in over a thousand years, the question is are you brave enough to weald it?"Dumbledore asked, knowing exactly what buttons to push.  
  
"Of course I'm brave enough, it's just that this is all a bit to much to take in all at once."  
  
"I know Harry, but it is something that had to be said, and it is time for you to weald the sword, for every weapon we have will make it that much more difficult for our enemies to oppose us. Now I ask you again, will you accept who you are and weald the Sword of Gryffindor?" Harry looked Dumbledore in the eyes, which deceived his stern expression and showed hope.  
  
"I accept Professor" Harry sighed, at that moment a bright yellow light flashed from the blade of the sword, blinding Harry. When he regained focused he saw Professor Dumbledore sitting on his chair chuckling at him.  
  
"Always be prepared Harry."  
  
Harry let out a chuckle, imagining the expression on his face when the light had blinded him. He then looked at the sword, Harold James Potter appeared on the blade where Godric Gryffindors name once used to be.   
  
"This sword has many special magical properties I must inform you of Harry. If anyone other then you happens to touch it they will be cut to shreds by the sword. The sword can cut through anything, even dragon hide. It can also deflect magic. All in all a very powerful weapon and I have no doubt you will not make me regret allowing you to have it."  
  
"Of course Professor."  
  
"I also must ask for your final decision on your appointment as Dragon Keeper? Before you make a decision I would like to add that this would constitute an optional course, marks being receaved depending on the health of the Dragons. In order to take this "course" you must drop one of your other optional classes." Dumbledore spoke a smile creeping onto his face along with a glimmer in his eyes.  
  
Harry smiled catching on to what Dumbledore had just said, he finally had a chance do drop divination, his most hated subject next to Potions.  
  
"I reluctantly agree, even though I have to drop Divination" Harry said, not sounding very reluctant, throwing in a pinch of sarcasm at the end.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled "It is settled, Professor McGonnagal will hand you your timetable after the feast. Speaking of which has already started."  
  
Harry started to get out of his seat as he head the news that the feast had started.  
  
"One last thing before we leave Harry, anything unusual happen this summer?"  
  
"Surprisingly not Professor, my scar didn't even itch. It's weird."  
  
"I feared this might happen, Voldemort is buying himself time to regain his former strength, we must prepare our forces as well. Lets make our way to the feast Harry, you've been more then helpful."   
  
Dumbledore stood up and Harry followed suite. They both made their way over to the door. Harry paused remembering the sword.  
  
"I will have the sword sent to your quarters Harry, I don't think it would be a wise idea for you to carry it with you at all times, not until you develop your skills." Dumbledore said, as if he could read his thoughts.  
  
Why am I surprised Harry thought to himself as he followed the Headmaster down the spiral staircase and towards Great Hall.  
  
Harry quickly ran towards the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione had saved him a spot in between them.   
  
"Sorryimlate" Harry said, almost to quickly for them to understand and instantly started stuffing his mouth full with the delicious food.   
  
"Ehem" Harry looked up to see Hermione stareing at him "Aren't you going to tell us what happened?"  
  
"Sure" Harry replied after swallowing the last few bites of food in his mouth. He explained to Ron and Hermione what had happened in the office of the headmaster. Taking careful consideration to leave out the details of his business arrangement with the school.   
  
"Cool Harry, so if anybody other then you touches the sword they'll be chopped to bits? Hmmm I wonder where Malfoy is?" Ron joked.  
  
Hermione sent him a cold stare "You do know he's a perfect Ron, try not to do anything stupid this year."  
  
"Malfoy's a perfect?" Harry was in shock, he knew that Malfoy would make every living moment of Harrys life a living hell.   
  
"So what, you forget who was just announced Gryffindors second perfect." Ron replied.  
  
"Yeah yeah, just don't let it go to your head ok?"  
  
"Like its already happened to you eh? If were not careful we could have another Percy on our hands"  
  
"Congratulations Ron, you're the perfect choice for a perfect, no pun intended"  
  
"Yeah thanks Harry, you don't need to flatter me, you know I would never take house points away from ya." Ron joked.  
  
Before the conversation could progress any further they were interrupted by a yet again stern faced Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Don't you two have jobs to do?" she asked Ron and Hermione and then indicated at the confused first years gathered at the exit waiting for them.  
  
"Sorry Professor" Hermione replied and made her way to the first years, with Ron following behind her.  
  
"Here is your new timetable Mr Potter, might I add that I am very proud of you. Professor Dumbledore told me about how hard you have trained this summer, you have finally taken your studies seriously." The faint outlines of a smile creeping on to the Professors face.  
  
"Thanks Professor, I'd better be going" Harry replied.  
  
"Of course, your friends should already be in bed by the time you get to the common room, the password is Swordfish."  
Thanking his professor again as he left Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room. When he arrived at the portrait of the fat lady he told her the password and proceeded through the corridor behind her and into the common room. It felt like home, with the fireplace lit casting an red glow throughout the room. Stifling a yawn he proceeded to the boys dormitories and jumped into his four poster bed after quickly changing into sweat pants and a tee-shirt.   
  
Looking up he noticed the Sword of Gryffindor hovering against the wall a meter above the mantle above his bed.   
  
"G'night Ron"  
  
"G'night Harry" 


	4. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home  
  
Harry woke up at 6 a.m. to the sound of his alarm clock. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and made his way down to the common room, still in the sweat pants and t-shirt he had worn to sleep the night before.   
  
After moving some furniture around Harry had cleared a small portion of the room. After going through some stretches he started on his workout. He started with 25 push ups and 30 sit ups, repeating the exercise a couple times.   
  
Harry stood up, transfigured a chair into a punching bag, and had hit magically hover a few feet in the air. The transfiguration spell had taken him a couple weeks to learn over the summer, and Harry had almost mastered it by now. For the next 15 minutes Harry jabbed and kicked the bag rhythmatically, trying different combinations of the punches and kicks. Since the exercise equipment Harry had purchased had to be left at Privet Drive Harry had to work out his arms and legs this way.   
  
"Hey there tough guy" Harry was startled by the voice, lost his balance and came crashing to the ground.  
  
"Didn't mean to startle you" Lavender spoke, trying to stifle her laugh but failing miserably.  
  
Harry looked up at her from the ground blushing as she spoke. He quickly got up off the ground and wiped the beads of sweat on his face with his shirt.  
  
"We'll at least all this exercise is doing you some good"  
  
Harry blushed again. Looking Lavender over he noticed that her hair was perfectly straight, even though he could tell that she had just woken up. He also noticed the curve to her body, her night gown didn't do a good job of hiding it.  
  
"Don't you have any shame Harry? Exercising in the common room, trying to make the other guys jealous are we?" Lavender joked.  
  
"Maybe. So what are you doing down here, I hope your not trying to seduce me Ms Brown by wearing such a revealing nighty in front of me."  
  
Lavender let out a gasp as she looked down to realize that she still had her night gown on and ran up the stairs to the girls dorms.  
  
Harry chuckled at this and set out to replace the common room to its original setting, proceeded up the stairs straight into the bathroom to shower and get ready.  
  
"What do we have first today?" Ron asked, tying the laces on his shoes. It was now 7:20, Harry had been ready for quite some time now, he was moving around the room, playing with the Sword of Gryffindor.  
  
Harry put the sword back above the mantle where it hovered on its own when he released it. Reaching over to his bedside table he grabbed the parchment with the timetable on it.   
  
Harry let out a groan as he scanned through the timetable.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron asked, finishing the laces on his other shoe.  
  
"We have potions first today, and with the Slytherins again" Harry moaned.  
  
"Why are we always stuck with those slimy gits" Ron replied letting out a groan of his own.  
  
"Were stuck with them a lot this year, we have Potions, DaDA and CoMC (Care of Magical Creatures, Im to damn lazy to type it so that's what it'll be) with them."  
  
Ron picked up his books, put them in his bag and looked at Harry "we'll im going to get some breakfast, I'm not about to go to Potions with an empty stomach, you commin Harry?" Ron was at the dorm exit by this time.  
  
"Yeah, ill be there in a sec, start without me."  
  
Ron shrugged and left the room. Harry started putting his books away and looked at his timetable. He had Potions, Herbology, double History of Magic and then Dragon Handling (which was a spare until they actually got here). This day couldn't get any worse Harry thought walking to wards the dorm exit.  
  
"Harry what the HELL did you do? Hermione burst through the door of the dorm, just grazing his face.   
  
"Ow, what the hells wrong with you?" Harry burst out holding his hands on his nose where the door hit.  
  
Hermione calmed down a great deal when she noticed what she had done to Harry. "Oh im so sorry Harry" she reached out to touch the spot Harry was hit.  
  
"You should be, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe the fact that Lavender burst into our room crying this morning. You'd better do something because the only word we got out of her was her squealing your name when she came in."  
  
Just when this couldn't get any worse Harry thought "I'll talk to her."  
  
"Just remember she's a girl, don't be stupid."  
  
"Whatever that supposed to mean" Harry mumbled walking pas Hermione and to the girls dorm.  
  
He entered the 5th year girls dormitory, he noticed that it was a lot like theirs, the same four poster beds lined up against the wall, except for the fact that there were 7 beds instead of their 5. The walls had posters of various wizard celebrities around each of the beds.   
  
Lavender was sitting on the bed nearest the wall opposite to him, with her hands around her knees and 5 girls around her trying to comfort her. One he recognized as Pavarti Patil, Lavenders best friend. Two of them were in his year, but he hadn't really bothered to get to know them, let alone find out their names. The other two were girls Harry had never seen before.  
  
"Um could you guys excuse us for a moment?" Harry asked walking over to the bed.  
  
They all gave him suspicious stares, Pavarti was about to speak but Lavender interupted her. "It's ok guys, I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, but if he does anything to hurt you just yell and we'll tear him to bits." The brunette with short hair said.  
  
Harry couldn't help but snigger at the thought of being attacked by the five girls, except the thought of seeing the chubby black haired one angry did scare him a bit. Harry received cold glares from the girls as they left from the room.  
  
His thoughts quickly came back to Lavender. Harry made his way to her bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"Um, Lavender what's wrong?" Harry asked in the most concerned tone he could muster, knowing that its what girls like to hear.  
  
"Nothing" Lavender replied, sounding like she had recovered after crying.   
  
Harry let out a sigh "Obviously it's something I did, just tell me what it was and I'll do my best to fix it." He waited for a reply bet Lavender just looked at her bed sheet. Harry put his arm around her shoulder "Come on Lavender you can tell me, we're friends now remember, don't be like this I feel terrible." Harry did feel bad about Lavenders situation, but his frustration started to mount when again no answer came.   
  
"I can't believe your not telling me what's wrong. I thought our friendship meant something to you, but I guess I was wrong." Harry said, trying to remain calm. He started to get off the bed, his frustration turning to anger.  
  
"Our friendship does mean a lot to me Harry. It's just the conversation we had this morning, what you said about my night dress being revealing. I thought that I must have looked like a tramp."  
  
Harrys anger was washed away as soon as it came upon hearing this statement. He sat back down on the bed, put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so that they made eye contact. "Your to beautiful to be a tramp." Harry said to her softly, mesmerized by her ocean blue eyes.   
  
They both started to lean in to each other until their lips softly touched, both of them didn't move away and Harry started to press his lips into hers. He then felt something warm parting his lips. Having never kissed a girl before Harry was caught a bit off guard by it, and the feelings he was having but managed not to show it. He let Lavender continue and they stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
They finally parted. "You're a great kisser Harry" Lavender looked him in the eyes again, and Harry couldn't help but smile. "Not bad for a first-timer, I do hope there's more where that came from" Harry replied.   
  
Lavender gave him a little shove and got up off the bed. "I'm going to get ready for class" Lavender said, picking out some clothes and heading towards the bathroom.   
  
"I'll be waiting right here" Hairy replied over her shoulder "call me if you need me"  
  
Lavender gave Harry another smile as she closed the door, and he couldn't help but smile back. Harry laid down on her bed and grabbed a copy of Witch Weekly from her bedside table. He flipped through it and started reading an article about him.  
  
After about 20 minutes Lavender emerged from the bathroom, wearing her school uniform and robes. Her hair was now curled, something Hairy thought really suited her. He also didn't mind the light pink lipstick which went perfectly with her tanned skin, and contrasted with her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Did you know that I have been secretly dating girls twice my age since my first year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, no"  
  
"Hmmm, that's weird because neither did I." Harry tossed the magazine over to her.   
  
Lavender giggled "don't worry about that its just rubbish...Um Hairy, I can't help but wonder what that kiss meant" her tone quickly became serious.   
  
Harry walked up to her and indicated towards the poster of the Quidditch player above her bed "It depends a lot on what your boyfriend over there is gonna do about it" he joked.  
  
"Im being serious Harry"  
  
"So am I" at that moment Harry leaned down and gave Lavender another long kiss "that should be the only answer you need, you know how I feel, now its up to you to make it official."  
"It's definitely official" Lavender replied, giving Harry another quick kiss, and then going for her school books.   
  
"Well make sure you let your friends know everything's cool, wouldn't want me getting beat up by a pack of girls now would you?"   
  
"Don't worry tough guy I'll let them know" Harry sensed a hint of sarcasm at that remark, but decided to let it slide.  
  
"We missed breakfast Harry, better hurry or we'll be late for Potions, and I know Snape would crawl up your arse if we were."  
  
"Then I guess we'd better get a move on" Harry put his arm around Lavenders shoulder and led her towards the potions classroom.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
They made it to the potions classroom just in time for class to begin, but Harry noticed that Snape wasn't there. He looked around to find that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were seated in opposite sides of the room as usual, Gryffindors on the left and Slytherins on the right.   
  
Harry made his way towards the empty seat by Hermione and Ron, while Lavender joined Pavarti at the front of the class.  
  
"Looks like you fixed things with Lavender Harry" Hermione commented as Harry was sitting down on Ron's left (closest to the Slytherins).  
  
"Just had to turn on the charm, you know how it is" Harry joked, pilling his summer homework on top of his desk.   
  
"I don't know what happened up there, but you to seemed to be on each others good terms if you know what I mean?" Ron joked slapping Harry on the back, causing him to almost knock his parchments off the table.  
  
"What's that, Potter has a girlfriend? I thought you and the weasel were into each other" the sarcastic voice was all to familiar and Harry wasn't to surprised to find out it was coming from Draco. Ron was turning red and just about leapt for Malfoy but Harry managed to keep him in his seat, somehow.   
  
"Oh jealous are we weasel? Don't worry, five galleons says she looks like a man?" Malfoy continued, receiving encouragement from the laughing Slytherins.   
  
"I don't think I look like a man" Lavender sarcastically added from the front of the class.  
  
"Maybe you need glasses, your eyesight isn't to well."  
  
"I think you're the one who needs glasses there Malfoy, then maybe you would notice the only person after you is that goat over there" Harry added indicating at Pansy Parkinson who immediately stopped laughing and turned red. Now it was the Gryffindors who were in hysterics.  
  
Malfoy lunged at Harry from where he stood and knocked him to the ground. Harry was caught of guard by the attack but quickly tripped Malfoy, who landed beside him.   
  
They both reached for their wands, but Hermione quickly stepped in. "I wouldn't do that Malfoy, attacking another student is against the rules, wouldn't want your perfect badge taken away now would you?"  
  
Harry and Draco both stood up, and went there separate ways (after of course casting a number of threatening glances at one another).  
  
They all sat down in their normal seats, not wanting Hermione to start taking house points. The Gryffindors were still chuckling under their breath as Professor Snape walked into class several minutes late.  
  
Snape walked up to the front of the class and spun around, casting dark stares to random people throughout the room. "Homework, now" he barked and the class quickly ran up to hand in their assignments from over the summer. Snape didn't forget to give Harry and extra hateful stare as he handed in his homework "I'm going to enjoy marking your assignment, better get my red ink ready."  
  
Harry stared back into Snapes eyes, no emotion showing on his face, this year he wouldn't let him get on his nerves no matter what.   
  
"Today were going to study the Fortaficus potion which is very similar to the Fortificus charm, where as you will be protected from almost all physical attacks. Oh, and for those of you who didn't do their homework properly the potion makes your body strong enough to withstand all physical attacks for 20 minutes, while the charm castes a shield around you depending on your ability to cast the charm." Groans could be heard throughout the class when they heard about the difference between the potions. "Why are you staring at me you idiots? Get to work in groups of 2 one from each house" the class was stunned at this, and no one moved to find a partner until Snape yelled "NOW."  
  
The Gryffindors avoided pairing with Malfoy, while the Slytherins refused to pair up with Harry, in the end they were the only two left without partners. "I guess I'm stuck with you" Malfoy sneered taking a seat at an empty table. Harry joined him but didn't bother to comment.  
  
"Just don't get in my way Potter, only Merlin knows if your much smarter then Longbottom over there."  
  
"Shut-up Malfoy, lets just get his over with before I end up knocking your teeth out."  
  
"I'd like to see you try" Malfoy replied, dicing his spider legs into small pieces.  
  
Harry smirked and light the fire under the cauldron and poured four liters of water. The two worked for the rest of the class in silence and finished when they saw their potion turn the required rose pink shade. Looking around Harry noticed that most of the class was finishing off their potions and Neville hadn't caused a single explosion, mainly because Pansy was his partner and she wouldn't let him even come near the potion.  
  
"You will be testing your potions on slugs, if you are not finished don't bother you never will. Return your slugs to the jar you remove them from after you have finished testing your potion and their still alive."  
  
Malfoy picked up a slug and poured two drops of the potion on to it. Harry then too out his knife and tried to strike at the slug, but instead of hitting a soft slimy body it felt like he had struck the blade against rock.  
  
"Mr Malfoy and Potter are the first successfully completed their potions, 5 points to Slytherin. That is all, you may pack up and wait for the bell to dismiss you." Snape made his way to his office.  
  
Harry ignored Malfoy, packed his bags and made his way to his next class, not wanting to stay around, knowing his patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Harry wait for me" cried a voice from behind him as he was halfway up the stairs leading out of the dungeons, he turned around to find Hermione jogging up the steps trying to catch up to them. Her hair swaying back and forth as she came up the stairs. She's really beautiful Harry thought to himself, not the same girl from last year.  
  
"Hmmm, leaving class early, such unorthodox action for a perfect" Harry joked.  
  
"We'll you looked odd and being the wonderful friend I am I decided to cheer you up, do you have a problem with that?"   
  
"No, no problem at all" they both started to walk towards Herbology.  
  
"Lavender is giving Malfoy a piece of her mind right now over your little fight with him, what's up with that?" Hermione gave Harry a nudge and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you" Harry blushed, but continued walking.  
  
The rest of the day passed as a real bore for Harry. Herbology wasn't a subject he cared much for or enjoyed, he spent most of his time daydreaming or bugging the plants. History of Magic wasn't any better but at least Harry was able to catch up on his sleep. During dragon handling Dumbledore spoke with him about his jobs and gave him a book on Dragons. The dragons were arriving a couple days before Halloween, which gave him enough time to prepare.  
  
***********************************************************************  
[John Bartle] Thanx for reviewing over the email buddy, I haven't really included the female reaction to the story but I guess I will because you asked me so nicely. Good to know im a favorite :)  
  
[ShadowHunter] Hmmm I never knew there were other stories with the same name, oh well what can a guy do? I gave Harry power, but he's gonna get a lot stronger by working on it. That way he actually deserves it. LoL old moldy wort, I like it :P  
  
[Author Note] sorry for the sudden ending, I just wanted to describe his first day, I wasn't really going to hook up Lavender and Harry so soon but I got a couple requests (from the same chick) to do so. I squeezed it in, hope it doesn't sound to corny im not to great with that stuff. Please read and review and place any suggestions. Plz R/R  
  
Peace 


	5. Awakening

Just some quick notes. From now one quotes in parsletounge will be like this *quote*  
  
Chapter 5: Awakening  
  
"Come on Harry were going to be late."  
  
Harry stuffed one last sausage into his mouth and followed Lavender who was tugging at his arm trying to get him to hurry up. Harry picked up his school bag and followed Lavender out the great hall. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts first and would be late for their first class if they didn't hurry.  
  
They arrived at the classroom out of breath.   
  
"Professor what are you doing here?" Harry asked the man sitting in the chair at the head of the class room.  
  
"Um Harry...there's nobody there" Lavender whispered a reply, looking at Harry.  
  
Harry gave her a curious glance and looked back towards the front. Professor Dumbledore was sitting there, looking at Harry with a twinkle in his eye. Dumbledore got up from the chair and walked to the middle of the class, a cloud of smoke quickly surrounded him but disappeared as soon as it came, and the Professor was standing there as if nothing had happened. Gasps and sharp intakes of breath could be heard from around the room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how did you get here?" Hermione was quick to ask, all to eager to learn.  
  
Dumbledore just gave her a smile "I arrived we'll before all of you my dear, I have been sitting at my desk the whole time and all of you failed to notice me, why is that?"  
  
The class was silent once again, but as usual Hermione's hand was quick to rise.  
  
"You cast an invisibility charm Professor."  
  
"A valid assessment my dear, but unfortunately incorrect, any more suggestions?" Hermione face lost its know it all look almost as soon as it came,  
  
"You have the ability to become invisible Professor, I remember you telling me in our first year, at um night by the mirror."   
  
"That is correct, you may take your seat now Mr Potter" Dumbledore replied, indicating towards the empty desks by Harry. "Can anybody tell me why I can become invisible whenever I please?"  
  
The class remained silent, Hermione seemed like she knew the answer but decided against it.  
  
"Nobody? Hmmm . . . as many of you already are aware of wizards have the ability to do magic. In order to detect magic in a wizard the ministry monitors uncontrolled burst of wand less magic. You all should be aware of this fact because in order to be here today you must have committed wand less magic. We use wands to channel our magical abilities and concentrate them through spells. Through many years of hard work and dedication wizards are able to manage to control a small portion of their magical without the use of a wand. Some are however born with an above average bond between their mind and magic. These wizards are very few, but very powerful. Merlin, Godric Gryfindor, Salazar Slytherin, Lord Gryndiwal and myself are the only known wizards with such abilities, and are titled sorcerers."  
  
"Sorry for interrupting Professor, but why aren't there any female sorcerers, or sorceresses?" Hermione asked, her drive for knowledge more powerful then her embarrassment.  
  
"Nobody knows, studies have not shown any difference between the average female and male wizards with regards to their magical abilities. Maybe one day there will be."  
  
The rest of the class went by quickly with Dumbledore teaching about the lives of all the sorcerers he talked about. Harry stopped paying attention and dosed off on his desk.   
  
"Harry wake up class is over" Harry jolted upright to see that the class was leaving the room. Lavender was beside him, having woken him up at the end.  
  
"Did I miss anything important?" Harry asked, Dumbledore was his favorite Professor and not to mention mentor, he couldn't believe that he fell asleep in his first class.   
  
"Not really you can get the notes from me, or better yet Hermione" Lavender replied.  
  
"If you had the decency to wake me up I might not be in this predicament, and not have to copy the notes of somebody else" Harry joked.  
  
"You looked to cute sleeping on the desk ... then you started drooling and I just had to wake you up."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny"   
  
"Wasn't supposed to be funny" Harry smiled, put his arm around her shoulder and directed her out of the room.  
  
"Harry, can I have a word with you?" Professor Dumbledores voice called from behind him.  
  
"I'll see you later" Lavender pecked him on the cheek and made her way out of the class.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry was curious to what the Headmaster wanted to say.  
  
"I have a quick question for you Harry, were you able to see me when you came into the classroom?"   
  
"Yeah I was, but only when I focused on you" starting to get confused Harry took a seat on one of the desk. It was weird that he could see Dumbledore while no one else could, and he wasn't able to see him by the Mirror of Eristad during their first year.  
  
"Very peculiar, I can see that you have many questions Harry, and I hope I can answer them. Traditionally only sorcerers have had the ability to turn invisible at will and spot those who were invisible without using potions or spells, only their minds. When you said only when you focused on myself, how did you know it was me?"  
  
"I guess I just sensed you Prefessor" this was getting to weird, how did he know where to look and who to look for, Harry's mind was trying to race through the information and analyzing it from every perspective possible. "Could it be possible that Voldemort transferred more then just the ability to speak Parsletounge that night?"  
  
"Very good Harry, that is exactly what I was thinking, I believe that some of the powers Voldemort has are now also in your control. This could prove to be very helpful for us as the upcoming war with Voldemort is about to begin." Dumbledores eyes were no longer as young as they were a moment ago. Harry noticed the stress lines around the Professors eyes. He must be very tired thought Harry.   
  
Harry was a bit uncomfortable with the fact that he had a piece of Voldemort inside of him. "That's why he wants to get rid of me?"  
  
"In some ways yes."  
  
"What do you mean Professor?"  
  
"Well, you didn't have any of his abilities as a child, but for some reason he saw you as a threat to him. I was confused by this many years ago and I tried many things to figure it out, but unfortunatley I havn't been able to solve the puzzle."  
  
Harry let out a sigh, it was his fault his parents were dead, and as long as he was alive his friends would be in danger also.  
  
"Im late for my next class Professor" Harry couldn't handle anymore of this news. He got up and made his way to the door, giving Dumbledore a wave before leaving. Instead of going to his next class Harry made his way to the dormitories, falling asleep in his bed almost instantly.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Harry got up from bed feeling refreshed, and with a clear mind. "About damn time you got up there mate" Ron's voice echoed around the room.  
  
"Just had a lot on my mind I guess, the past couple weeks have been crazy."  
  
"I wouldn't know, seeing as how you seem to enjoy keeping things to yourself so much. Like how you've broken up with Lavender out of no where, have meetings with Dumbledore after Dark Arts and act so damn stressed all the time . . . . I'm your friend Harry, but I can't help you if you act like this."  
  
Harry looked up to see the concern in Ron's eyes. After convincing him to promise not to tell a soul, Harry told him about the events of the past few weeks.  
  
"Harry you can't just throw your life away just because Voldemort is after you. We're not cowards Harry, all us Gryffindors are here to help you."  
  
"Just forget it ok Ron, I have to much to think about right now then have to worry about what's going to happen to people I get close to."  
  
"You don't always have to be the hero Harry, let someone else deal with it."  
  
"I try to stay out of trouble Ron, I really do, but trouble finds me, now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready." Harry just wasn't in the mood to have this talk with anybody. He grabbed his things and made his way to the bathroom. The Dragons would be here on Monday so he had two days to train and he planned on taking full advantage of it. He had asked Dumbledore to put charms on the Quiditch Pitch so nobody could see or hear what he was doing. It took some convincing but Dumbledore eventually agreed.  
  
After a quick breakfast Harry ran over to the Quiditch Pitch, Firebolt in hand. His Firebolt was a racing broom that his Godfather had given him during Harry's 3rd year. He also had Slytherins book with him, tucked neatly inside his robes.  
  
Harry started off by flying around the pitch on his broom. As he lifted off the ground he finally felt the pressures and burdens on his shoulder float away, he was in his element. After several minutes of flying Harry landed and dismounted his broom. After placing it on the ground he went for the book by Salazar Slytherin. After several hours of skimming through the book, which had many randomly placed diary enteries which were rather boring Harry came across a rather interesting curse. It was called the Niobe curse. It allowed the bearer to absorb the magical abilities of a person without any side affects.   
  
Harry was intrigued by this, according to the book a person could absorb all the magic someone has and bolster his own magical ability. The only thing that would be absorbed was magic. There was no spell that went with it, the person performing the spell would just have to place his hands on his opponents hart and concentrate on pulling the magic out from them. It also could only be performed only by some of the most powerful witches and wizards alive.   
  
The thought of being able to steal someone's magic scared Harry. Without his ability to do magic he would still be living with the Dursleys right now. It was something that he would never wish upon anybody else. Before he realized what he was doing Harry ripped the page out of the book and threw it onto the pitch. Pulling out his wand Harry cried *Quadris Incendio* a very powerful form of the Incendium spell, but instead of speaking in English Harry spoke Parsletounge. Harry put all his hate towards Voldemort behind his spell, killing his parents, forcing him to live with the Dursleys, framing Hagrid and having him expelled from school, and killing Cedric Diggaroy. The sky turned dark as black clouds blocked out the sun. Glimmers of red light could be seen flashing around in the sky. Harry couldn't understand the feeling, but it seemed as though he was invincible, power surged through every part of his body, his magic was flowing through him, filling every crevice and hole. Bonding itself with his soul.  
  
Harry looked up to see a hole forming inside the clouds, a pillar of fire shot through it, hitting the ripped sheet of parchment and engulfing it in flames. The flames were quick to spread around the pitch, engulfing it in flames that were ten times his size. The magic was so powerful that Harry could almost feel the wards Dumbledore had placed around the pitch break and get engulfed in the magical fire. He could feel the ancient magic surrounding Hogwarts rise to the defense of the school.   
  
A war was going on between Harry's fire and the magic surrounding the school. Not knowing why Harry gave in. He could never harm the one place he called home, the one place he loved. His eyes rolled up into his head and Harry passed out.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"If he doesn't wake up soon we might lose him forever, isn't there something you could do Headmaster." The concerned voice of Minerva McGonagall asked the same question for the billionth time today.  
  
"I wish there was Minerva I truly do, but only Harry can comeback to us when he feels it his time. All we can do is wait." Albus Dumbledore was sitting by Harry's bed, replacing the wet cloth on his forehead. His eyes hadn't twinkled for months. "Come back to us Harry, you don't know how much the world misses you" the whisper that escaped the old Professors house was barley audible.  
  
"But it has been practically 2 months since the incident on the pitch, something is wrong even the dragons are worried. They have been circling this tower continuously since they arrived, as if they were protecting him. Have you every heard of Dragons doing something like this? Because I certainly haven't." Professor McGonagall blurt out, frustrated by the response she had recieved.  
  
"I can only tell you what I think has happened, because much like Harry I also went through an ordeal similar to this. He has been able to perform a feat that only a handful of wizards have been able to accomplish. His magical ability has fused with his body, giving him unimaginable control over his magic. But the peculiar part is the fact that unlike all the other sorcerers, he was not born with such control. I don't know what this means, and never thought it could be possible, but lets just hope his mind is unaffected by this. . ." Dumbledore's tone lightened a great deal and a smirk emerged on his face ". . .and fore the dragons I thought that much would be clear, they can sense that Harry is a Parsletounge and have accepted him as a member of their clan. That's why they are so adamant about his protection."  
  
McGonagall didn't respond, still trying to accept what Dumbledore had said. Finally she decided to break the silence "what about the fall of Salems School in the United States?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I don't know maybe the fact that Jamie Evans is there."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and gave Minerva a stern look in the eyes "She goes to Archimonds, what in Merlins name is she doing at Salems?"  
  
"An inter-school Quiditch match" Was McGonagalls only response.  
  
Dumbledore sat down beside Harry once again, his face significantly paler. "Gather the order Minerva."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Were going on a rescue mission."  
  
"That's absurd, risking the lives of all the Order members just for a girl. You must rethink this Headmaster."  
  
"Minerva, Harry has done so much for our world, and has asked for nothing in return. I believe we owe him this much." Dumbledore was heading out the room "we leave at dawn."   
  
Professor McGonagall let out a sigh and leaned over to kiss Harry on his forehead, "get well soon Harry" she whispered and followed the Headmaster out the door.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Where is that feeling comeing from?" Harry thought to himself. All he could see was black, no light anywhere. Ever since the incident on the Quidditch pitch all Harry could do was roam around in his own thoughts. Training to control the newfound bond between his mind, body, magic and soul. They had all intertwined into one powerful team. Working harmoniously together.   
  
Most of Harry's time was occupied trying to find the location of the magical pattern that was similar to his. He could feel it, inside of him urging him to find it. He had scanned most of the world with his mind but to no avail. But he continued, if he could find this pattern Harry would find his hearts utmost desire. This is what his mind and heart continued to tell him, and this is what fueled him towards his goal.   
  
Months had passed, Harry could sense it but still no sign of the person he was looking for. During the last few weeks the energy signal had a different feeling to it, as if the person were in danger. The feeling continued to grow stronger every minute and Harry's frustration was beginning to mount.   
  
"I'm not going to lose my only chance of having a family" Harry thought. He could feel his frustration turn to anger as he struggled to find the source before it was too late. Harry's anger was growing at an alarming rate, it kept on growing until he could almost feel himself get warmer. His magic also began to react to this feeling, rising to the surface and building there, until it finally discharged into a circular wave that disappeared into the darkness of Harry's mind.   
  
Harry could feel his magic scanning the world, trying to find the person Harry was looking for. After what felt like an eternity his magic returned to him in a bright light, that extinguished the darkness that surrounded Harry.   
  
Harry was engulfed by his magic, his body was filled with warmth as it once again embedded itself with him. Harry could beautiful see a girl with raven black hair and emerald green eyes, sitting on a bed with several other girls huddled around her. Her robes were slightly torn and covered in dust. Harry looked into her eyes, his eyes, his mothers eyes.   
  
With a gasp for air the world around Harry started to disappear. Pressing his lungs closed as it did. When it felt like he could no longer breath Harry shot upright gasping for air to fill his lungs, willing it to come to him, and it came.   
  
Slowly opening his eyes the room came to focus. He was in the Hospital wing, sitting upright on his bed. "I might as well move my things in here permanently at this rate" Harry chuckled to himself. He got up and tried to walk out of the room. It felt weird, his legs, which had not been used for several months were too weak to support Harry's weight.  
  
Harry just smiled, closing his eyes he focused on himself, pictured his muscles growing, getting stronger, back to the way they used to be. He sensed his magic working at his request, healing, growing, and fortifying his muscles.   
  
Harry tried again, and this time his legs were able to support his weight, and felt stronger then they had ever been. He started walking out the Hospital Wing, making his way to the Dormitories. His pace quickened and progressed into a run when the memories of his stasis flowed back into his thoughts. He had to make it to Salem's Academy in New York before it was too late.   
*****************************************************************************  
[Authors Note] Sorry for not updating, here's chapter five, ill have 6 up shortly. I promise, in the meantime please read and review, that's what keeps me going ;p Oh and hehe left u with a bit of a cliffy. I was gonna leave it at the conversation between McGonagall and Dumbledore but I decided to give u guys a bit more because its soooo late. Peace.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
[ilo star] Dragons will be here next chapter.  
  
[ShadowHunter] Don't worry I don't plan on making Harry evil anytime soon (or ever). But don't mistake some character changes in the future with evilness. "Hint...Hint"  
  
[whipsnake] Guy I seriously don't know what you mean by that lol, but thanx for reviewing.   
  
[Morph012] Wandless magic coming your way. He has already developed it, hopefully it will progress, but you never know :)  
  
[Miranda Flairgold] Yeah the stuff with Harry and his gf was getting to hard to write. I tried to make him sound nice, but it came out corny. I ditched it this chapter but maybe something will pop up later ie: turning him into a playboy.... 


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6: The Rescue  
  
Harry was running desperately towards the exit in the Great Hall. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, fueling his body with energy. The air started to prick his face as his pace increased once again. The door that led outside the castle was already opened, something Harry could never remember happening before, but at this moment the thought never even crossed his mind.   
  
"Mr Potter, what in Merlins' name are you doing out of bed."  
  
Harry skidded to a stop as the stern voice of Professor McGonagall interrupted his thoughts. "I have to go Professor!" The desperation in Harry's voice was clearly noticeable, his green eyes were more lived then ever, and his breathing was faster then normal.   
  
"Your delusional Mr Potter, lets get you some rest and give you time to clear your thoughts. I do not think you should be out of bed at this hour." Professor McGonagalls usually stern face, was now replaced with one of worry. Tears could be seen forming in her eyes 'He's gone mad' she thought.  
  
"I have to find her Professor, I have to" the desperation in Harry's voice was clear, tears were flowing down his face.  
  
"Find who?" McGonagall put a hand on Harry's shoulder and slowly nudged him away from the door.  
  
"I...I don't know who she is Professor, I can't explain it but I have to get to New York. I'm not crazy, she's in danger, I can feel it." Harry was pleading with the Professor, hoping that she would let him leave, keeping him from having to force his way out.  
  
'How could he know' McGonagall thought "How do you know all this?"  
  
"I could feel her essence when I was in stasis, I didn't find her until know. She's in grave danger Professor, I can feel it. I won't lose another family member, not when I can do something about it."  
  
McGonagall new better then to argue, determination and courage was evident on his features. "She is your twin Harry, she is at Salems Institute for the Magically Astute. It fell to Death Eaters a few days ago."  
  
Harry was in shock, this is too much, just when I find out I have a family something like this happens. "Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, Dumbledore would have the answer, he always does.  
  
"He left on a rescue mission to Salems yesterday morning, he should have been back by know, I'm worried."  
  
"I have to go Professor, I have to save my sister" Harry pleaded.  
  
"It is too dangerous, I simply can't allow it. Anyways, your wand was destroyed in that Inferno on the Quidditch Pitch, along with your broom. How do you expect to get there, let alone defend yourself?"  
  
"I'll find a way to get there, and for defending myself, I think I'll be just fine . . . I'm going Professor, and nobody can stop me."   
  
"Well you'd better hurry up then, I think there are some creatures outside that would love to help you" McGonagall pushed Harry towards the exit "Go, before it is too late."  
  
Harry flashed her a smile of gratitude and started running towards the Quidditch Pitch. He would ask the Dragons to take him, hopefully they will understand. Or at least not kill him.  
  
A powerful gust of wind coming from behind Harry thrust him towards the ground. Turning around he saw a gigantic Hungarian Horntail looming over him. His blood red eyes were a little larger then his head, Harry could feel them piercing through his body, sizing him up. This Horntail was 3 times the size of the one he faced last year in the Triwizard Tournament. It took all the courage Harry could muster in order to return its glare. This startled the Dragon, Harry could sense it.  
  
*My name is Harry Potter, what is your name?* Way to go Harry, ask the Dragon that wants to eat you his fuckin name, why don't you ask him if he wants some tea while your at it? Harry smirked at this thought, which once again startled the Dragon.  
  
*You are very brave, or very foolish to laugh at a Dragon in his face* the Dragon sounded noble, as if he were a cut above the rest of society. Harry could feel his persona and sense the same tone to his voice as that of a Malfoy.  
  
*What do you think?* Harry got up and faced the Dragon, maintaining his eye contact as he did.  
  
The Dragon just smirked *You are brave, I can sense it. My name is Wishsong. I have lived for hundreds of years, our meeting was foretold by the Great Dragon himself. I am pleased to meet you and am forever at your service Young Master.*  
  
*What the hell are you talking about?* Harry was a little confused, and a bit startled at his straight forwardness.  
  
*I shall explain it on a later date, but now I sense that we have more urgent matters to deal with, do we not?*  
  
*Yes, of course. I have to get to Salems Institute for the Magically Astute, Death Eaters have taken over the school and my friends are in grave danger.*  
  
The Dragon unleashed a tremendous roar that shook the very earth *I hate Death Eaters, they are responsible for killing most of my kind, when we refused to join them. I will aid you, climb on my neck and we will arrive there before dawn.*  
  
Harry nodded, his ears were tingling from the deafening roar, and he was finding it hard to hear. He climbed onto the Dragons neck when he lowered it to the ground. With a push of from its mighty wings they were air born.  
  
"Harry wait, you'll need this" Professor McGonagall was riding a school broom next to Harry and she levitated the Sword of Gryffindor to him.   
  
Harry thanked the Professor, and reassured Wishsong that she was not threat (he was about to take her head off).   
  
Harry fell asleep almost as soon as they took off, he was surprisingly tired, even after walking up from a several month long sleep.   
  
Harry was nudged awake by Wishsong several hours later. The sun was just about ready to rise, the first rays of light were creeping from the horizon. *We have arrived Young Master.*  
  
Harry looked up to see that they had landed in a clearing, surrounded by trees. He saw the towers of a castle, slightly smaller then Hogwarts a short distance away. *Wait here, while I take a look around. If I need help I'll give you some sort of signal, you'll know when you see it.* Harry told the Dragon, who just nodded his understanding.  
  
Creeping along the outside of the castle Harry saw tents full of sleeping people, who he assumed to be Death Eaters. Snores could be heard coming from all the tents. Harry wished that he had been smart enough to bring his Invisibility Cloak, he scolded himself for being so absent minded, as he crept around the camp and towards the door to the castle.  
  
He crossed the drawbridge that spanned around the now empty moat. His grip on his sword tightened as he heard footsteps approaching from inside the castle. He hurried over to the door and hid behind it. A Death Eater walked out of the door, Harry struck him on the head with the handle of his sword, knocking him out. Not bothering to move the body Harry made his way into the castle.   
  
Death Eaters were everywhere and he had to patiently make his way through the winding passages. While hiding one of the banisters Harry overheard a conversation between a group of Death Eaters, he discovered that all the prisoners were being held in the North Tower. He also found out that they had managed to capture Dumbledore and many other people by threatening to hurt their prisoners, and that Voldemort himself would be arriving at night to inspect their work.   
  
Harry made his way to the tower with little interference. Climbing up the stairs Harry was intercepted by two guards. "What do you thing you are doing boy" the taller of the two sneered, as they both pointed their wands at Harry. Their eyes traveled up to his scar as they let out a gasp but quickly recovered and fired curses at Harry, which he easily deflected with his sword. The guards advanced, and Harry had to retreat backward down the stairs, his sword aimed in the direction of the guards. He desperately searched for the magic which he new was inside him somewhere. Harry called to it for help, to finish the job it started when it found his sister. Almost immediately his magic answered, as if it had a mind of its own it sprang forth from Harry's outstretched hand and ensnared the two dark wizards in a pure white flame.   
  
There screams of pain echoed through hallway, Harry sprang by them, cutting them with his sword as he did and made his way to the door they were guarding. He turned around just in time to see the guards disintegrate into nothing, as the flame died down, leaving no sign of what happened except for the burn mark on the stone floor.   
  
Harry Potter had taken a life, he had killed somebody. Shaking his head and pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind Harry blasted the door open with the white flame. He walked through the opening, smoke distorted his vision, he couldn't see much, except for the light coming from the windows. Coughing sounds could be heard around the room, Harry threw some flame at the windows, obliterating them and allowing a path for the dust to exit.   
  
When the dust cleared Harry could make out several chained figures around the circular room.   
  
"Ah Mr Potter, how was your nap?" Harry walked towards the voice to find Dumbledore in shackles, sitting on the floor.   
  
"Hello Professor, it's good to see you" Harry smiled at his friend and mentor. He swiftly cut the shackles which bound the old mans arms, legs and hands with his sword, and proceeded to help him stand.   
  
"We must make hast Harry, Voldemort himself will be arriving at nightfall" Dumbledore pulled out his wand from his pocket and proceeded to remove the shackles on the other prisoners. At the end there were a bit over 60 prisoners, around 15 of them were adults, and the rest children. Harry noticed the girl in his vision standing at the back of the group. She must have been untied by Dumbledore Harry thought. She looked just like his mother, except for the raven black hair, her emerald green eyes were a perfect match with Harry's own. A smile crept onto his face, he had a family.  
  
"Lets get a move on before the rest of the Death Eaters realize what is happening" Dumbledore lead the others out the door, with Harry following at his heels. "What happened to the guards?" Dumbledore asked, looking towards the two burn marks on the stone floor.  
  
Harry hung his head in shame "I'll tell you later" was all he said, and Dumbledore understood.   
  
Harry quickly took the lead, quickly making his way down the spiral stone staircase from which he climbed the tower in the first place. Shouts of alarm could be heard as they moved down the staircase, and soon the sounds of footsteps echoed through the tower. "There comming" Harry whispered, his sword was in front of him, ready to strike at whatever may appear. The first Death Eater ran headlong into the company, not excepting them to be there. Harry quickly drove his sword into the masked man, not giving anyone time to react.   
  
The Death Eater gave a shout with his dying breath, more Death Eaters could be heard, running up the stairs. They'll be ready this time Harry thought. He tried once again to use the wishsong, it was hard to call the magic and fight the Death Eaters at the same time but somehow Harry managed. The familiar warmth swept through Harry's body as his magic answered his call. The familiar pure white flame erupted from his hands and swept down the stairwell. Burning everything and anything it touched. Screams of pain could be heard from the people bellow.   
  
Harry was finding it difficult to keep going, the fire had taken a lot out of him. His face was covered in sweat, causing his hair to cling to his head for the first time in his life. He was also finding it a bit difficult to life the Sword of Gryffindor.   
  
The group continued down the stairs and exited the tower. All that was left were the burn marks across the stone walls and floor. There was no sign of the Death Eaters any where. They continued down the hall without any obstacle. They all must have been in the tower, Harry shuddered at the thought of all the people he had killed.   
  
Dumbledore called everyone to a halt, him and a few other adults searched through on of the rooms they had passed and emerged with a box full of wands. They were all handed out until the box was empty. Everyone had a wand except Harry.  
  
They left the castle much the same way Harry entered. As they crossed the drawbridge Harry saw hundreds of hooded people wearing white masks waiting for them, wands fixed towards them.   
  
"Wands up, get ready to defend your selves" came Dumbledore surprisingly calm voice. Harry was glad that at least someone was here to take charge. Harry summoned his magic once again, it came much faster then usual, and fired a pillar of fire into the sky.   
  
The Death Eaters stepped back for a moment, startled at the display of magic. "It's going to take much more then that to scare us Mr Potter" one of them laughed. Causing the rest of the dark wizards to regain their composure.   
  
Harry just smiled, Wishsong was approaching from behind the Death Eaters. Ready to attack when given the command.   
  
"I'm giving you two the count of 3 to surrender, or you will meet the same fate as your comrades inside" Harry yelled, with a new found confidence spurred by the fact that Wishsong was on his side.   
  
The Death Eaters found this very amusing "And how do you expect to make us surrender boy?" they continued to laugh Harry.  
  
"ONE . . . TWO . . . THREE" The instant Harry finished counting Wishsong gave an ear-splitting roar, and pounced upon the unprepared Death Eaters. The Dragons fire ripped through their bodies, much like his own, except for the fact that it left charred bodies as witnesses to the slaughter. The remaining Death Eaters quickly apparated. Soon after both the British and American Ministry of Magic Auror's arrived.  
  
They took Dumbledore as aside for questioning, and Harry was left with the group of Order members, teachers and students. He left the group, and made his way over to the edge of the forest. His mind was too burdened with the events of the previous morning, Harry sat down on a fallen tree and thought things over. He didn't know how many people he had killed, but Harry knew they were many. The fact that he took a life troubled him, it was as if he were no different then Voldemort himself. Who killed his parents several years ago, leaving him an orphan, these Death Eaters must have had a family. He did to them what had been done to him, he was the same as the very man who he hated the most.  
  
Tears were flowing down Harry's face, he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, he had changed, he had become the very thing he hated most, he didn't know who he was. I've never truly known who I really am Harry thought, all those years with the Dursleys, not knowing I had magical abilities, the magic he could control without his wand, and now the arrival of this girl who shared his own magical signature, had emerald green eyes and raven black hair. How much could still be hidden from him. It must be significant enough to catch Voldemorts attention, have him try and kill a baby, and yet fail miserably. That was another question Harry thought, how did he survive the one curse that could never be stopped. He was the only one in history that ever managed to survive the curse, why?  
  
Harry felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he looked up to find Dumbledores wise face smiling down on him. "You saved us Harry, thanks to you so many lives were saved, all because of your courage."  
  
"Many lives were lost because of me" Harry spat, not able to control his anger. "I have done exactly what I have been fearing for many years, I am a murderer Professor, I did too somany what Voldemort did to me, I'll never be able to forgive myself, never."  
  
Dumbledore just chuckled "You are nothing like Voldemort Harry nothing. I shouldn't even have to tell you this but I will. Yes, I admit that you have taken lives, but do not think for a split second that those people would have spared the lives of anyone of the hostages if they had the chance. Don't even dwell on the fact that the Death Eaters would have given us the pleasure of a painless death. No Harry you are nothing like them, or him. You feel remorse for your actions, you feel pity for those affected by the deaths, and you take the burden of peoples well-being on your shoulders. Your are nothing like Voldemort, and you never will be."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile, his doubts about his action were washed away by the Professor, but many still remained. "Professor, I need to know the truth about myself, I know you must have had your reasons to keep it from me, but I can't wait anymore. It's eating me up inside Professor I know you are the one who can tell me."  
  
Dumbledore studied Harry, looking at the young boy. He held such burdens on his shoulders, ones no boy should have to bear. It was time to tell him, the boy was right. "Before I say anything I must tell you that I have kept this knowledge inside me for many years now, wanting to tell someone, mainly you. I think that now is the best time to let you know Harry . . . I'm going to tell you everything."  
[AUTHORS NOTE] LMAO . . . like the cliffhanger? 


	7. Revelations and New Beginings

[Well sorry about the late update but I was writing the earlier chapters without a story line and I wanted to have one before I continued. I have that done know so I will continue with the story.]  
  
Chapter 7: Revelations  
  
Dumbledore studied Harry, looking at the young boy. He held such burdens on his shoulders, ones no boy should have to bear. It was time to tell him, the boy was right. "Before I say anything I must tell you that I have kept this knowledge inside me for many years now, wanting to tell someone, mainly you. I think that now is the best time to let you know Harry . . . I'm going to tell you everything."  
  
Harry just continued to look into his Professors eyes, sweat running down his face, causing his hair to matt against his face. It was long an unruly once again, not having been cut for several months. His muscles ached from where the magic had flowed through his body, exhausted, Harry could do little but try and rest. Waiting for the Professor to continue.  
  
Dumbledore took in a deep breath and began "The Potter family is very old and at one time was very influential. Spanning back past the time of the founders, Godric Gryffindors daughter married a Potter, you Harry are a direct descendent of her. Unfortunately, over the ages the Potters incurred some bad luck. Many died from various diseases, which could not be healed by the medicine and magic of the time. You are the last remaining Potter Harry, the last heir of Gryffindor. Voldemort wanted to destroy all potential opposition, the heir to Gryffindor was an obvious one. He tried several times to sway your father to his side, but failed. Eventually he decided that it would be best to get you and your father out of the way. Lily, being muggleborn posed no threat to him, and that's the mistake that cost him everything. You see when your mother sacrificed herself to try and save you she was able to summon an ancient charm. One that would sacrifice the castors life and place a protection within a person of there choice. Lily hoped that the protection would be enough to save you, it was. That's what you carry inside yourself Harry, your mothers protection, your mothers love. The wishsong is the very embodiment of your mother and it works to help you whenever the need arises. Out there, on the Quidditch pitch you were somehow able to tap into this magic, gaining some control over it, and a substantial increase in your control over your magical abilities. The magic your mother gave you is called the wishsong, for it serves only those of pure heart, helping them in times of great need. You can't just call upon the magic Harry there must be need for it in order for it to surface. The Wishsong also has a mind of its own, it may act against your will Harry, therefore you must use it only when u have no other choice. I have been hiding the ancient and powerful magic deep inside you for many years now Harry, it feels good to get it off my chest."  
  
A single tear rolled down Harry's face, his parents love had saved his life, and that was reason enough to continue the struggle. Harry's mind drifted away from the memory of his parents and onto the discovery of his sibling. It all didn't seem right, the photo album had pictures of only himself with his parents. Nobody had told him that he had a sister earlier, and even if she had been killed by Voldemort why would they keep that a secret from him and reveal that his parents had perished that way also. It all didn't seem right, why would the deatheaters attack a school in the U.S. and the very same school his supposed sibling had been attending.  
  
"There is one more thing I must add Harry, and by the look on your face it seems that it is also on your mind" Dumbledore's voice brought Harry back out of his thoughts. "Do you know what a memory charm is Harry?"  
  
Harry just gave Dumbledore a soft chuckle "Of course I do, remember the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"We'll Harry do you know the secret to breaking a memory charm?" Harry shook is head in reply the look on Dumbledores face wiped the smile off his face "It is simply knowing that one has been placed on you, and also knowing when it was placed." Harry gave the Professor a curious glance, not knowing where this was leading.   
  
"I have reason to believe that this attack was a setup to get me or you here for an ambush. Unfortunately I discovered this distortion in my memory during my stay in Salems North Tower. I was able to use some simple revealing spells on your supposed sister and discovered a brown haired girl that bore no resemblance to you or your family. You mus remember that as a Sorcerer I have abilities such as these. But anyways, after making this discovery I was able to break the memory charm, you have no sister Harry, it was a trap set by Voldemort to eliminate us."  
  
This confirmed many of Harry's suspicions, but one thing remained. Why had the Wishsong searched for her during the comma, it didn't make sense. After a few seconds Harry figured it out. The Wishsong was not looking for his sibling, he was looking for the imposter in order to warn Harry. Harry's own interpretation of this had lead him to believe other wise. He thought it was searching for a lost family member, a childhood dream that had been lingering in his memories. How could he be so stupid as to misinterpret the signs. Harry shook his head in disgust. He would have to keep a close eye on his magic, because this confirmed that it had a will of its own and Harry would have to control it the best he could.   
  
"What are we gonna do now Professor?" Harry asked, not know what to do with all the new found information.  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a chuckle "Not much we can do at the moment Harry, why don't we make our way back to Hogwarts, you have much catching up to do."  
  
Harry let out a groan, and forced himself onto his feet. Looking around he searched for the Dragon. "Where did wishsong go?" He had completely forgotten about him.  
  
"As I stated earlier Harry, the wishsong comes and goes at it pleases, you cannot control it."  
  
"No not that, the dragon I was with, his name is also Wishsong" Harry remarked, a little annoyed at his Professors response.   
  
"Very peculiar" came the Professors response "I seem to remember parts of a prophecy I once learned of, it was very sketchy and written in a very old form of Latin. It described the day that man would once again bare the magic of the dragon, one that burns inside of them. That person would be the protector of all the dragons, at a time where they would be almost extinct. It is clear to me now that it is you Harry who must protect the oldest creatures to walk this planet. During your comma there were many attacks on dragons, it is clear that Voldemort is doing all he can to get rid of them once again."  
  
"How many are left Professor?"   
  
"Just a few scattered handfuls, the attacks came without any warning. Even my spies in Voldemorts inner circle did not know of the plan until it was too late. The 6 dragons at our school are still safe, a few dozen Hungarian Horntail's remain at there breeding grounds in Hungary, heavily guarded I assure you. The various dragons in Gringnotts are still where they should be. But apart from that the rest have been wiped out."  
  
"How is it possible?" Harry asked "I thought it took a dozen wizards just to stun them, how could so many be killed in such a short time?"  
  
"Another very good question Harry. I know that you have faced Voldemort many times in the past, and lived to tell the tale. But you must understand Harry that Voldemort is no ordinary wizard, he is a sorcerer, one more powerful then I. He has access to dark magic beyond our most wildest dreams, and has only scratched its surface. The dragons were found dead, as if there life had been ripped from them, much like the killing curse. We also detected large amounts of residual dark magic. I believe that Voldemort has found a curse more powerful then the killing curse. One that cannot be blocked or redirected."  
  
Harry was stunned, now even the wishsong couldn't completely protect him from Voldemort. The dragons were also useless now, if it was that easy to kill them now, what protection could they provide for Hogwarts.   
  
"How do we fight it Professor?" Dumbledore must know the answer Harry thought, trying his hardest not to lose faith.   
  
Dumbledore paused a moment, "a curse of this magnitude will have to draw enormous quantities of energy from the castor, Voldemort will only be able to cast the spell once a day. Therefore we are all relatively still not at that great a risk." Dumbledore took another deep breath, "we should be getting back to school now Harry."  
  
"Your right Professor, I have a lot of catching up to do" Harry sighed, "But how should we return, and how will Wishsong return?"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The journey back to Hogwarts had been uneventful. Riding on Wishsongs back, Harry had plenty of time to think over his situation. Voldemort was doing everything in his power to get rid of any opposition. His supporters were numerous, clearly evident by the number present earlier for the trap. This also showed that his influence was spread well beyond the borders of Britain. Even if Voldemort was defeated, the Death Eaters would probably still remain.  
  
Professor Dumbledore remained at Salem's in order to help finish up the investigation being conducted by the arurors.  
  
Wishsong dropped Harry off right at the entrance of Hogwarts and set off towards the rest of the dragons. Neither of them had spoken the whole trip, Harry enjoyed the time to himself, even though most of his thoughts lingered on the Deatheaters. His thoughts once again were consumed by the Deatheaters, how many more would have to die? He asked himself. His parents, Neville's parents, Cedric....Cedric. The one memory he had tried to extinghuish. Cedric had died for no reason, he was at the wrong place, at the wrong time, with the wrong person. It was as if the target on his back shifted onto Cedrics that night, the fate that meant to be his was placed upon an innocent person. How many more would die, could die because of him. Not many people were close to him, but those who were stupid enough to get close were in grave danger. Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's, all potential targets.   
  
Harry's heart clenched, why couldn't he have a normal life, why did he survive that night 15 years ago, only to live like this. Suicide was constantly on Harry's mind since Cedrics death, and it took all of Harry's will power to stay alive. The workouts, trips to Diagon Alley, and constant studying were all distractions. They kept him sane, kept him from crossing the line, taking his own life.  
  
He was 15 now and had never experienced a proper/normal childhood. First it was life with the Dursleys, practically their servent, now it's his life in the wizarding world, "the boy who lived" Harry scoffed. He was worshiped because he managed to get rid of Voldemort, no one cared for what price he had to pay, how he never wanted it to happen. No one knew him, all they cared about was that Voldemort was gone, and even know they refused to listen to his story, bawking at him, calling him an attention seeker, making fun of the "fits" he had in class "pretending" that his scar hurt. They were ignorant of his pain, of what he was going through, constantly looking over his shoulder as if Voldemort would be there, ready, pointing his wand at him. They didn't care at all.   
  
Anger like nothing before rose through Harry's body, It all ended there, that moment, he decided that from now on, he would live for himself, and for those who loved him. He would protect himself and those who cared for him. Hiding was doing nothing for him, it was time to face his problems, even if it meant facing his own death.   
  
"Harry"  
  
Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a nudgeing at his shoulder. Professor McGonnagell was there trying to pull him inside.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I was lost in my thoughts" Harry whispered, unable to find his voice.  
  
"How long have you been out here? Lunch is already being served in the Great Hall. The Headmaster wants you to eat, seeing as how you've had nothing proper to eat for months."  
  
"Ill be there in a few minutes Proffessor, I just need to change out of my pajamas" Harry blushed, Professor McGonnagall nodded, trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harry made his way to the Great Hall a few minutes later, having had a shower and changing out of his pajamas. Whispers and gasps filled the Great Hall as he directed himself towards the Gryffindor table. There was a spot between Ron and Hermione open and Harry wondered if they knew that he was out of the Hospital Wing. He had noticed that most of the definition in his body was now gone. He had also lost a lot of weight in the process.   
  
Ron greeted him with a pat on the back while Hermione gave him a tight hug.   
  
"We missed ya mate" came his best friends enthusiastic greeting. Hermione on the other hand was wiping away tears "we were so scared" she whispered, trying to get a hold of herself. His fellow Gryffindors were sending there welcomes and regards as Harry scanned the tables. His eyes locked with Lavenders, she also had tears in her eyes but she blushed when Harry looked at her. I've been such a prat to her Harry thought, don't know what I was thinking when I broke up with her.  
  
He was just about to say something when his thoughts were once again interrupted.   
  
"We heard about your little escapade last night in todays Daily Prophet" Ron chided, as he passed the paper over to Harry.  
  
"When did you come out of your comma Harry?" Hermione asked, shooting Ron a glare.  
  
"Last Night" Harry replied, mulling over the story. Luckily nothing was written about his newly acquired ability, Harry wanted to have a few tricks up his sleeve for the next meeting with Voldemort.   
  
Hermione gave him a disapproving glare "Harry you could have been seriously injured, what were you thinking."  
  
Lets see, I was trying to find someone who I thought was my sister so I flew half way around the world on a dragon to rescue her from Deatheaters, only to find out it was an elaborate plan, set up by Voldemort to get rid of him Harry thought. "I don't know, but I have learned my lesson."  
  
Harry dug into his food, avoiding the 'I don't believe you' look Hermione was giving him.  
  
The next couple days were a blur, Harry spent most of the weekend catching up on missed essays and avoiding everyone else. People were harping him constantly about what had happened at Salems, something he didn't want to discuss and decided to place himself under house arrest inside his dorm. He learned form Dumbledore that his wand was destroyed in the fire, along with the Quidditch Pitch. The only thing left was Harry, unconscious in a pile of ash. This meant that the by Salazar Slytherin was also lost. Many powerful spells that Harry wanted to learn were now out of his reach. It was a small price to pay, knowing that the knowledge was also lost to Voldemort.  
  
[Author Note] hehe I know that was a long time but had to get some stuff out of the way. Anyways thanks for the reviews. 


	8. Return of the Mack

[Disclamer] JK Rowling owns everything etc etc. except for original characters, of which there are none so far ;)  
  
Chapter 8: Return of the Mack  
  
Most of the week had passed in a daze. Harry was being forced to take extra lessons from Snape in order to catch up with the school work he had missed. He still hadn't acquired a new wand and was supposed to pay a visit to Diagon Alley on Friday afternoon.  
  
Harry rushed down the corridors of the castle, various potions books and supplies were packed into his school bag, making it difficult to run. If he didn't hurry he would be late, and Harry knew just how much Snape hated tardiness.  
  
"Of all the teachers in this school I have to get stuck with the one who hates me" Harry mumbled his thoughts as he made his way into the dungeons.   
  
As he entered the Potions Classroom Harry noticed that Snape was already there, this struck him as odd because Snape was usually a few minutes late for his classes. Harry checked his watch, it was 4 pm, he had to study with Snape till 9 pm. 5 hours with Snape, this was going to be hell.  
  
"Hurry up Potter" Snape's voice cut through Harry's thoughts "I don't have time for your laziness, we have to much to cover. Get out your potion ingredients and follow the instructions I give you."  
  
Harry obliged and quickly set up his cauldron and started following Snape's instructions. They were working on the Revilium Potion, which allowed the user to see through most obstructions at the users will (much like x-ray glasses). Harry smirked at what uses he could put for this potion.   
  
Snape noticed the smile on Harry's face while Harry was working on his potion "I take it you know the uses of this particular potion?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry blushed "Yes sir" and continued to work on the Revilium Potion. Snape was a pretty good teacher Harry thought, it had been well over an hour and so far his potion was exactly the way it should be. Hopefully his luck would carry on Harry thought.  
  
After two and half hours Harry's potion was just the right color, a dark camel which reflected a greenish tint from the candles around the room. Harry smiled as he handed his cauldron over to Professor Snape.  
  
Butterflies were dancing in Harry's stomach while he was waiting for Snape to finish analyzing the potion. After what seemed like ages Snape looked up at Harry.  
  
"A little to much bat toes for my taste, but all in all a good potion. I would give it an A."  
  
Harry smiled and exhaled, he had been unconsciously holding his breath the whole time.  
  
"Looks like your smarter then you look Potter" Snape mocked, but it wasn't the usually cruel tone Snape reserved especially for Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, surprised at his own boldness.  
  
Snape chuckled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"  
  
Snape was about to reply but was cut of by Harry "I neither want, nor need your pity Professor! Just because I've been knocked out for a couple months doesn't give you the right to pity me." Harry's anger was boiling over the surface "I've handled much worse in my life and I don't need you to roll out the welcome mat, I don't need you to make things easier for me. I can overcome adversity just fine, I've been doing it all my life, and I've gotten good at it. So just start being mean to me again, I want to go back to the way things were." Harry's anger had subsided considerably buy the time he finished his outburst.  
  
Snape had been camly waiting for Harry's anger to burn itself out, trying not to show how amused he was. "I'm glad you think so highly of yourself Mr. Potter, but you've misinterpreted my actions. The reason I am praising your work is that you have finally proved me wrong. Even though it took your 5 years to do so you managed to show me that your not just another handsome face, you not just some self proclaimed hero who everybody should worship. You have shown me that you are smart, smarter then smart in fact . . . Today I set out to embarrass you further by having you work on a potion which is taught in my advanced potions class during their seventh year. You were able to complete the potion almost flawlessly, and for that I owe it to you to recognize the fact."  
  
"I had treated you cruelly, picked on you, and sometimes embarrassed for the soul purpose of showing you that not every Wizard was willing to bend over backwards for you."  
  
The emotion in Professor Snape's voice compelled Harry to believe him without question. It was true, he had pressured him to reach his full potential, even though the method was very 'unorthodox' (which is putting it lightly) Harry had became a much stronger person because of it.  
  
"Yeah it did take a while to get a potion right didn't it?" Harry chuckled, Snape quickly followed suite.   
  
"Well before we continue with the lessons I just need to inform you of a few things you happened to miss out on. Firstly, as you probably already know your wand was destroyed in the fire on the Quidditch pitch . . ." Harry sheepishly smiled to himself ". . . therefore you must obtain a new wand, we will be leaving tomorrow at 4 o'clock sharp, make sure you are here on time because that is the only Portkey we can use tomorrow." Harry nodded his acknowledgment. "Secondly a Mr Griphook has requested your presence in his office at that present time to go over a few business dealings. That will be our second stop for the evening, after the meeting we will have to Floo our way back to my office, be sure to speak clearly because we do not want you getting lost in the network."  
  
"Is that all?" Harry asked.  
  
"One more thing, there is a Hogsmeade visit on Saturday, only 5th years and up, in light of the present circumstances, the other students have already been notified of it."  
  
That's great Harry thought, just what I needed to help set some things right.  
  
The rest of the class was spent reviewing previous Goblin Rebellions (much to Harry's disgust) and review of various plants for Herbology.  
  
Harry arrived at Gryffindor tower tired, his mind was numb from all the information Snape had forced him to learn. The house elves had delivered dinner to the potions classroom, Harry and Snape joked about pranks he had played during his days, whenever the conversation wandered towards his father Harry noticed the mood change drastically, he quickly realized that this was a topic he would rather not go over with Snape.  
  
After chatting with Ron and Hermione about the lessons, Harry made his way up to his dormitories and quickly fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. Checking his clock Harry noticed that it was 6 am. He quickly mulled over the situation and decided to restart his workouts. It would take a while but it was worth it.  
  
Harry quickly changed into his workout clothes and made his way to the common room. Much to his surprise most of the fifth year Gryffindors were already there, and by the looks of it were getting ready for a workout.  
  
"What's goin on?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron turned around and greeted Harry "we started a workout club a month ago Harry, most of us were getting lazy and using magic for everything."  
  
Harry just smiled, most wizards were horribly out of shape Harry thought, and most of them wouldn't last 5 minutes without their wand to help them out.   
  
Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti, Neville and Dean were the only people there. Harry gave them all a greeting "So, what kind of exercises do you guys do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well we take a lap around the grounds to warm up and then start on push ups and situps. What do you usually do to work out Harry?" Hermione responed.  
  
"We'll I would conjure a punching bag and some gloves and practice some punches and kicks, then follow it up with push ups and sit ups."  
  
Harry looked around the room and noticed that everybody looked different from the last time he had seen them, all the girls were a lot trimmer and there figures were becoming prominent. He also noticed that Lavenders was the most prominent. The guys also looked a lot stronger, Neville had gone through the most prominent change. He didn't seem like a kid anymore. He was slightly taller then Harry and seemed a lot stronger. Neville also seemed to have an aura of new confidence surround him.   
  
"So Harry do you want to go running with us?" Parvati asked him, most of his friends were making their way out of Gryffindor tower. Harry shrugged his shoulder and followed suite. Him and Ron talked about Quidditch and girls all the way to the field.  
  
Hermione interrupted their conversation and explained to Harry that they basically jogged a couple miles around the vicinity of Hagrids Hut. Harry thought this over, he was used to intense workouts, not jogs around a field.  
  
"I think I'm gonna just run some sweet sixteens" Harry replied, after Hermione was done with her explanation.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well it's a drill that most basketball teams do in the states." Harry replied "Basketball is a muggle sport, very popular." Harry had to explain Basketball to Ron which took a while but eventually they both gave up on it.  
  
"Anyways..." Harry continued "Sweet sixteens are basically like this, you mark a distance to run, and start on one end." Harry paused and looked around to make sure everyone was listening and continued. "You then cut the field up into 4 sections. You have to start on end and run to the end of the first section, and then run back, then you run to the next section and run back and so on until you've ran the length of the field. Then you do it again."  
  
Everybody looked around uncertainly, "Were not used to running like that Harry" Hermione spoke.   
  
"That's the point, if you don't run you won't get used to it, you just need to get used to it, and you don't have to run all out, just go as fast as you can."  
  
Harry was feeling awkward, no one seemed to like the idea. "Yeah your right mate, ill do it with you" Ron came to his side, Harry was glad, Ron was always there for him. Hermione was next and quickly everyone else agreed.  
  
They set up the distance and cut it up into sections. After stretches they all lined up on one end. Hermione said a spell with counted down from three and gave a loud pop when it reached zero. Everyone was going at the same pace at the start. After the first two sections Neville, Dean and Ron started running as fast as they could, trying to be the first to finish the sweet sixteen. The girls followed suit. Harry stepped up his speed sightly, knowing that he would be needing his energy during the final few sections. After the Harry completed his first set everyone else was two sections in front of him. He started sprinting at full speed and quickly caught up to everyone during the second last section. Neville and Ron were leading the group and Harry was right on their tail, He could tell that they were tired and had used up most of their energy. Harry on the other hand had quite a lot of energy in reserve. He paced himself with Neville and Ron until the last sprint to the finish, Harry exploded away from the rest, leaving them in his dust. This caught everyone by surprise as Harry who had been behind for the majority of the race was now finished. Harry immediately started jogging lightly on the spot, not wanting to cool down until the end of the workout.   
  
Ron walked up to Harry looking exhausted "that was brilliant mate" he smiled. Harry returned his smile "How did you do it?"  
  
"It's how the muggles do it" Harry replied "They've got this technique figured out."  
  
Ron gave Harry a pat on the back, before laying down onto the grass, trying to regain some energy. Harry looked over at Neville and noticed that Neville wouldn't make eye contact with him. Harry just shrugged it off, figuring that Neville was peeved at losing the race.  
  
They all started on workouts after this. Everyone was already paired up so Harry did the workouts by himself. He quickly remembered how much he enjoyed working out as was finishing up his 50th push up. Alternating between push ups twice Harry had done the workout of two people (according to the rest of the peeps).  
  
Harry got up and stretched his muscles once again, he could feel himself getting stronger as his muscles expanded and contracted according to the various stretches he was doing.   
  
Everyone began to make their way up to the castle, Harry caught up to Neville and Lavender. "Lavender can I talk to you?"  
  
"Um...sure Harry" Lavender replied, caught of guard.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone?" Harry asked, noticing that Neville had stopped also.   
  
"Ill see you later Neville" Lavender told Neville and followed Harry back outside.  
  
"Whats up Harry?"  
  
"I...I just wanted to apologize to you." Harry started.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, for the way I treated you earlier this year, the way I broke up with you, I owe you an explanation."   
  
"You don't have to explain anything Harry, I guess we were just to different."  
  
"No, No that had nothing to do with it, Lavender, look at me, look in my eyes." Lavender complied with Harry's request. "I wasn't in my right mind at the start of the term, I know you probably think that I'm lying to you but I'm not. Im gonna tell you the truth and you can make your own decision, ok?"  
  
Lavender agreed and Harry continued "I was afraid, afraid that Voldemort (Lavender flinched when Harry said it) would come after everyone I cared for, and I didn't want that to happen. That's why I broke up with you, and that's why I started isolating myself from Ron and Hermione. . . It took me a two month coma and running headlong into a Deatheater trap to realize that I have to live my life to the fullest. And what better way to live my life then spend time withe the people I care for?"  
  
Lavender stopped Harry's tirade by planting a kiss on his lips. "If that's all it takes to get you to shut up I would have don't it a long time ago."  
  
Harry gave Lavender a sheepish grin "So you forgive me?"  
  
"I forgave you a long time ago." Lavender replied, taking Harry's hand.  
  
They both walked back to Gryffindor Tower, and went into their separate dormitories to get ready for school.   
  
Harry was drying his hair with a towel when Ron came in.  
  
"So, you and Lavender again? Was wondering when you would come around" Ron teased "don't know what she sees in a skinny little prat like you." Ron chuckled and tossed a pillow at Harry, which Harry easily sidestepped.  
  
"So, you and Hermione? About damn time, I was wondering how much longer you'd be moaning about her at night, seriously I've lost more sleep over those moans then the dreams of Voldemort."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other for a moment and simultaneous burst out laughing. Times like these were ones Harry had missed lately and made a mental not to himself to make sure he had more of these times.  
  
Ron and Harry made their way to the Great Hall for some breakfast. "Harry mate, was that thing with Hermione that obvious?"  
  
"Whadya mean?" Harry asked "You mean the whole moaning in bed stuff?"  
  
"Yeah that?" Ron blushed.  
  
Harry let out a laugh "Nah man, I was just pulling your leg."  
  
Ron exhaled, and the two friends made their way to breakfast.  
  
Ron took an empty seat beside Hermione and Neville, while Harry ended up sitting between Lavender and Parvati. Harry was on his 3rd helping of breakfast when Parvati interrupted him.  
  
"Calm down Harry, you're acting like you've never had breakfast before."  
  
Harry looked up from his food, swallowed the last of the eggs in his mouth and replied with his trade mark grin "feels like I haven't had a decent meal in ages." He gave Parvati a wink and set out to conquest breakfast once again.  
  
It felt like Harry had gone through everything on the Gryffindor table before he felt like his stomach was at maximum capacity.  
  
"Missed this Harry" Fred cried from the other end of the table, tossing an apple over to Harry. The table erupted in laughter and Harry bit into the apple. His teeth ran into the plastic surface of the apple and Fred and George went into hysterics. Harry was rubbing his teeth, he had tried to bite the apple at full force.   
  
"What the hell is this?" Harry laughed, trying to hit George on the head with the apple. George easily swatted the apple away with this Beater reflexes and knocked it out of the way. "Some sort of muggle artifact my dad picked up, those muggle's crack me up with their contraptions."  
  
"Better get going, we have Dark Arts first today" Hermione called towards Harry.   
  
Harry and Lavender followed their fellow sixth-years towards the DaDA classroom. "Did know there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" Harry asked Lavender.  
  
[by the way DaDA=defense against the dark arts,so im a lazy fuck, sue me!!]  
  
"Yeah, I caught wind of it" Lavender chuckled.  
  
"Um, yeah, so do you have any plans?"   
  
"Not really, I was thinking about catching up with my Divination homework."  
  
Harry started laughing "You must be kidding me, your not serious, are you?"  
  
Lavender gave him an angry look and she started walking briskly towards the other Gryffindors.  
  
Guess she was Harry thought, jogging to catch up to her.  
  
"Come on Lav, I was only kidding."  
  
"I take Divination seriously Harry" Lavender replied.  
  
"Your not gonna get mad at me for a little joke are you?" Harry said, giving Lavender a puppy dog face.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again" Lavender gave in and laughed at Harry's face. "You look cute like that."  
  
"Do I? I think I could get used to it for you."  
  
"Yeah I love it, it reminds me of my Kneazle back home" Lavender laughed.  
  
"Ok, ok, enough with the jokes. How about this? Instead of spending the day doing divinations, which I am sure is a very interesting, fun, worthwhile, and NOT a complete waste of time. You can spend the day, at Hogsmeade, with your favorite, most lovable, carefree, smart, handsome and most important of all sexy boyfriend!"  
  
"Like a date?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of a snog fest, but yeah, you could call it a date" Harry chided.  
  
"Haha very funny" Lavender rolled her eyes playfully at Harry.  
  
"So is that a I would love to snog you 'Haha very funny'?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's more like a I would love to spend the day with you 'Haha very funny'" Lavender replied.  
  
"I'll take what I can get" Harry smiled, putting his arm around Lavenders shoulder and pulling her towards him "meet you in your dorm around 6ish?"  
  
"Um, how bout in the common room about 9ish", Lavenders tone changed, she pinched Harry's cheek and as if she was talking to a baby said to Harry "Lets get going to Dark Arts, wouldn't want Dumbledore's pet to be late for class now would we?" With that she jogged away from Harry and made her way to the DaDA classroom.  
  
"I resent that" Harry yelled, following suite.  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Authors Notes  
  
##############################################################################  
  
That raps up this installment. Please read and review!!!!!  
  
  
  
8  
  
8  
  
8  
  
8  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Ha Ha gotcha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story   
  
##############################################################################  
  
The rest of the day had been rather uneventful, before he knew it, Harry found himself racing towards the dungeon, trying to make it to the Portkey on time.   
  
Harry burst through the Potions classroom door, sweating and out of breath. "Hurry up Potter, we only have a few seconds" Snape scolded.  
  
Harry raced towards the snitch in Snape's outstretched hand. Harry grasped it just in time and felt a familiar sensation of being sucked into a vacuum. After a few seconds Harry landed on solid ground, he opened his eyes (which had been closed the entire way) and looked for Professor Snape, who had already recovered from the trip.   
  
Harry gathered himself together, after taking a few deep breaths Harry spoke "Ollivanders Professor?"  
  
"Yes Potter, now move along, I don't want to waste my entire evening babysitting you!" Professor Snape's tone was back to the usual hateful one Harry remembered. It didn't take much to figure out that Snape had to make it look like he hated Harry, the wink Snape gave him helped a bit also.  
  
They quickly made their way to Ollivanders, where Harry bought his first wand. Harry thought about how much he had been through with the wand. If it weren't for it Harry would not have escaped Voldemort last summer. He only hoped that his new wand would be as useful.  
  
Ollivanders was as messy and dusty as Harry remembered. The crooked face of mister Ollivander appeared from behind a pile of boxes. "Ah Mr Potter, I have been expecting you" came the raspy old voice "and Severus Snape, maple and viper fang 9 and ½ inches, excellent for curses?"  
  
"Correct Mr Ollivander, we are in a bit of a hurry, can we continue with Harry's wand selection?" Snapes polite tone was back once again.  
  
"It is the wand that chooses the Wizard Professor..." Ollivander started but was interrupted by Snape "We are in a rush, I don't mean to be rude but surely you understand sir?"  
  
"Yes, Yes of course, now Harry hold out your right hand" Harry complied with Mr Ollivanders request, once again the magic tape measure began taking measurements on its own.   
  
"Try this wand Mr Potter, I created about a month ago, I didn't know why I created such a temperamental wand but I think it is the right match for you."  
  
Harry grasped the wand, it was grey with a green tint to it, slightly on the thick side, with a gold tip. Harry gave it a flick and brilliant red and gold sparks shot out the end of it.   
  
"A perfect match, willow and Phoenix feather, 9 inches long, with a gold tip, excellent all-round wand. The willow was donated to me by Professor Dumbledore, from a particular one on Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"The Womping Willow? That thing almost killed me my second year!" Harry cried.  
  
"Just be glad it's on your side now" Professor Snape chuckled as Harry thanked Mr Ollivander and payed for his wand. It was 50 galleons, considerably more expensive then his last one, but well worth it.  
  
Harry and Snape then made their way to The House of Beasts. Harry greeted the two security wizards, who immediately recognized Harry. After granting Professor Snape with a VIP pass Harry opened the black oak door that led to Griphook's office. He greated most of the workers, who either gasped when they saw him, or wouldn't stop squealing with glee. Harry ignored it and made his way to Griphooks office.  
  
As entered he was greeted by Griphooks scratchy voice. "Harry, so good to meet you after several months, I offer my respects for the many hardships the have befallen on you the last few months."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Im a survivor" Harry chucked along with the Goblin "What is this matter we needed to discuss, your letters were very vague."  
  
"I will start with the good news, we will be debt free by the end of March, during our Third Quarter" Harry mulled over the parchments that Griphook handed him.  
  
"That is wonderful Griphook, Im sorry that I haven't been around to help you run the store."  
  
"No worries Mr Potter, your magical education is very important, I understand that. I have been able to adjust to managing this store."  
  
"That's great, so what is the bad news?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have learned from my superiors in Gringnotts that the Ministry is planning some sort of crack down at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore know more about this and has planned a meeting with the Great Goblin himself to discuss matters."  
  
"So where do I fit in all this?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Great Goblin has requested that you appear along Professor Dumbledore as a sign of good faith" Griphook replied.  
  
"Me, im just 15, how could I be expected to contribute to the meetings?" Harry couldn't understand why the Goblins would want him at the meeting.  
  
"It is because of the work you and I have accomplished together. Goblins and Wizards, working side by side has not happened for the last 400 years. The Great Goblin and Albus Dumbledore wish to rekindle this bond in light of the current situation. Therefore it is imperative that we are there for the meeting."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there, when is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Midnight tonight, that is why I suggest you hurry back to Hogwarts and discuss this with Professor Dumbledore" Griphook opened the door for Harry and gave a bow "we shall meet tonight."  
  
Harry returned the bow and quickly made his way outside where Professor Snape was waiting for him. "Lets Go Potter" Harry was greeted with Snapes 'public' attitude once again and followed him to the floo terminals.  
  
They both paid 1 sickle and bellowed "Headmasters Office Hogwarts" and were engulfed by an emerald green flame.  
  
Moments later they both landed in Dumbledores office, Harry charmed the away the dust on his robes and tucked his new wand carefully back into his pocket. Dumbledore was waiting for them at his desk.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Severus could you please excuse us? This information could be very dangerous if it got into the wrong hands." Professor Dumbledore asked Snape as he passed Harry a parchment.  
  
"Of course Professor, I understand" Snape replied and exited Dumbledores office.  
  
Harry opened the parchment and read out loud:  
  
"By order of the Minister of Magic, under the Care of Dangerous Animals Act of 1764 section 3 - 6c restriction of level 5 animals at schools. Hereby calls for the immediate and unconditional removal of Dragons from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have 5 hours to comply with this order or legal action will be taken.  
  
Thank you for your co-operation.  
  
[Signed]  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Minister of Magic"  
  
Harry was left stunned, how could this be possible? Was Fudge really this thick headed? "So, this is what Griphook was so concerned about? Can they do this Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am afraid so Harry, I received wind of it from some allies in the Ministry, luckily I was able to remove the Dragons from school grounds before I received the letter. Now the letter is invalid and Fudge has no case against me" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"But then why do we have to meet with the Goblins sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ahh that is a good question Harry, Hogwarts needs security, Goblins are very powerful magical creatures, and hiring them to work as security guards is perfectly legal. So I hope we will be able to convince the Great Goblin that this idea would be mutually beneficial."   
  
"How so Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"I donated the Dragons to Gringnotts as a . . . 'gift'" Dumbledore paused.  
  
"I see where your going with this" Harry smiled "build up our allies against Voldemort, before Voldemort can turn them against us."  
  
"That is correct Harry, now we will be leaving for the meeting at 11:30 pm" Dumbledore flicked his wand and a bed appeared in the corner of his office "I suggest take a rest, I will return to pick you up at that time."  
  
Not wanting to argue with Dumbledore Harry hoped into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke up at 11:15 sharp, feeling well rested. Dumbledore was polishing his shoes.   
  
"Why don't you use a polishing charm Professor?" Harry asked "wouldn't it be easier?"  
  
"It would be easier, but a little labor never hurt. You've lived with muggle' most of your life, surely you don't use magic for everything?"  
  
"Yeah your right, I hardly even use magic outside of class. Makes me feel lazy when I use it for every little thing" Harry answered.   
  
Dumbledore checked his watch and looked up at Harry "We'd better get going Harry." Dumbledore pulled out a candy wrapper, which Harry correctly assumed was a Portkey. Harry took hold of it while Dumbledore counted down "3 . . . 2 . . . 1" Harry felt the similar vacuum sensation, a few seconds later they landed in a dark, dimly lit corridor.  
  
"Where are we Professor?" Harry asked, his eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness.  
  
"We are at the entrance to the Great Goblins Palace, just follow my lead" Harry nodded his understanding, "lumos" Dumbledore said, causing a bright light to erupt from the tip of his wand, Harry followed suite.   
  
They walked a few meters to what seemed like a door engraved in the rock. Dumbledore placed his free hand, flat on the rock and instructed Harry to follow suite. When Harry's hand was also placed on the rock a sudden warmth engulfed it, as the door disappeared.  
  
"WELCOME", Harry heard the squeaky voice inside his head, just before his eyes glazed over and Harry passed out.  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Real Authors Notes  
  
##############################################################################  
  
l0l hows that? Two chapters fit into one. Shiet I am good hehe.  
  
Lemme know what you think aight? 


	9. Ummmm Chapter 9 lol

[Disclamer] JK Rowling owns everything etc etc. except for original characters, of which there are none so far ;)  
  
Chapter 9: Ummmmm ..... I dunno  
  
Harry woke up in a daze, his head ached and the last thing he could remember was a Goblin saying "welcome" to him before everything went blank. Quickly gaining focus in his eyesight Harry's other senses re-awoke along with it. He could feel a hard surface underneath him, and it was chilly in the dimly lit room.  
  
Harry felt to see what was underneath him and found that he was lying on a marble slab, his robber were missing and so was his shirt. All Harry was wearing were his pants. In desperation Harry tried to find out what was going on, the only light was shining around his 'bed' and everything else was covered in Darkness. Harry lept off the marble slab and onto the stone floor below. At that instant the room light up, Harry instinctively pulled out his wand, which was somehow placed in his left pocket. A searing pain went through his left arm as he went to retrieve his wand. Harry grasped his shoulder and looked around. There were Goblins everywhere talking to each other in what sounded like Gobbledegook.   
  
"Mr Potter, you are finally awake" came the familiar voice of Griphook, as a slightly pudgy Goblin made its way over to Harry.   
  
"What happened to me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just a right of passage Harry, don't worry you will learn more about it later this evening" Professor Dumbledore was now at Harry's side. "Hello Griphook." Griphook bowed at Dumbledore.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"We'll my left shoulder hurts a lot, but apart from that I'm fine" Harry was still wondering what he was doing on the bed and where the pain had come from when Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Ah, yes that is a bit of a nasty shock" Harry looked up to see that Dumbledore was smiling as he said this.  
  
"That's putting it lightly," Harry muttered.  
  
It seemed that Harry had said this louder then he had intended because Dumbeldore and Griphook started to chuckle. "What about my arm?" Harry pressed the issue back onto the field.  
  
"Well Harry, the Goblins now consider you and envoy from the Wizarding World. You are one of the few who are granted such and honor. Your work along side Griphook has not been witnessed for hundreds of years, to the Goblins it is a stepping stone for things to come."  
  
"But what about my shoulder?" Harry pressed, "I already figured all that out."  
  
"Ah, yes, your shoulder . . . " Dumbledore continued, as if nothing had happened "It seems that the elusive Wishsong that resides within you once again came to your aid. When you placed your hand on the entrance to the Goblin City you were probed with magic to ensure that you in fact were Harry Potter. This Wishsong didn't take to kindly of this; the stress between the two magic's caused you to faint. It seems that it was too much for you to handle."  
  
"So the pain is just a side affect Professor?"  
  
"Yes Harry, it should be gone in a few moments, and as should we" Dumbledore smiled and ushered Harry towards the front of the room.  
  
"What did I miss?" Harry asked now feeling odd being topless "And what happened to my clothes?"  
  
"For your first question Harry you didn't miss much, just a signing of a new security contract for Hogwarts. We will now have 10 trained Goblins providing security to our school at all times. And to answer your second question, the Goblins wanted to make sure that you were ok and had to conduct a series of tests."   
  
They were now at the front of the room where it seemed like a particular Goblin was waiting for them. Dumbledore bowed before on of the Goblins and spoke "Greetings your highness, Mr Potter has awaken."  
  
The Goblin looked up at Harry and made its way over to him "Mr Potter, my apologies for that incident. I hope we did not cause any permanent damage." Harry shook the Goblins outstretched hand and replied "Not at all your highness."  
  
"Well, Dumbledore informs me that it is getting late and that the both of you must be off." Harry nodded his acknowledgement.  
  
The Great Goblin continued, "Then I shouldn't keep you waiting. This is for you." The Goblin pulled a gold ring out of his pocket and placed it in Harry's palm. "The ring is a symbol of your work with Goblins and acts as proof of your identity. For only you can wear this ring, therefore if you ever return to our city you will not have to pass through the security door."  
  
"Thank You" Harry bowed. The ring was half an inch thick all the way around; the Goblin crest was engraved onto a rectangle that made the top of the ring. Harry put the ring onto the ring finger on his right hand.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore said their good byes to the Goblins and used a Portkey to exit the city and arrive back at Dumbledores office. Harry had collected his robes before they left.  
  
"It is late Harry, I suggest you get some sleep" Dumbledore offered.  
  
Harry agreed, and started to make his way out of Dumbledores office. "I had better come with you, wouldn't want you to be caught outside Gryffindor tower at this time of night."  
  
Dumbledore escorted Harry down the corridors of Hogwarts, after a few minutes they arrived at the Fat Ladies portrait. Harry said the password and made his way up the staircase to the tower. "One last thing Mr Potter" Dumbledore called out from behind Harry "We should keep what happened tonight a secret." Harry nodded and continued up the stairs.  
  
It was almost 2 o'clock when Harry fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke up a few hours later with the sun in his eye and Ron throwing pillows at him. "Hogsmeade visit today Harry, hurry up or you'll be late" Ron yelled, trying to get Harry out of bed.  
  
Harry got up and made his way to the bathroom. Harry got ready, putting on some blue jeans and a white fleece top. It had snowed the night earlier and the school grounds were now covered in a blanket of snow.  
  
Harry then grabbed his winter coat and made his way to breakfast. The great hall was filled with the bustle of awaiting students. Harry sat down beside Ron and Hermione. "What are you guys up to today?" Harry asked, as he reached for some pancakes.   
  
"We were thinking about picking up some butterbeer since its so cold and then starting on our Christmas shopping" Hermione replied.  
  
"What are you up to mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"He has a date with Lavender" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't spot her at the table, do you know where she is Herms?" Harry knew that this was a nickname Hermiones parents had given her and that she hated it.  
  
Hermione grimaced, but answered Harry's question "she was getting ready when I came down, she should be here soon."  
  
Harry nodded and continued with his breakfast. A few minutes later Lavender made her way down to breakfast. Harry noticed that her hair was now in curls that bounced up and down as she walked. Harry smiled at Lavender who smiled back and sat down at an empty spot on Ron other side. Harry switched spots with Ron; he was about to talk with Lavender when he noticed that she was already in conversation with Neville.  
  
Harry shrugged it off and started eating breakfast. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the two.  
  
"I'm sorry Neville, Harry already asked me" Lavender said. Harry continued to listen and was watching the exchange through the corner of his eye.  
  
"But I asked you 2 weeks ago if you wanted to go and you told me you were going to work on divination!" Neville responded, obviously trying not to sound hurt.  
  
Lavender gave out a sigh "I wasn't planning on going, but Harry and I got back together and he invited me to Hogsmeade, I hope you understand."  
  
Neville's face turned red with anger and he whispered harshly "Oh I understand, I understand perfectly well that . . . "  
  
Harry could tell where this was going and decided to stop before Neville said something he would regret. He stood up and put his hand on Lavenders shoulder, pretending not to have heard the exchange Harry spoke "excuse me . . ." Lavender and Neville both looked up. "Sorry to interrupt, but we'd better get going Lavender." Harry paused; he was hoping that Neville would drop the issue. After a moment of tense silence Lavender spoke "Yeah we'd better get going, bye Neville."  
  
"Catch you later Neville" Harry added, Neville on the other hand didn't respond and went back to eating his cereal. Harry put his arm around Lavender, grabbed his winter robe and made his way out of the great hall.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Harry asked as they were walking through the corridors of the castle.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know" Lavender scolded, "I know you were listening in on us."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that Lav" Harry blushed "couldn't help it, just looking out for you."  
  
"Well thanks for stepping in, It was about to get ugly" Lavender wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So, why did you feel the need to listen in? You weren't jealousy of Neville, were you Harry?" Lavender joked.  
  
"Well shouldn't I be jealous?" Harry replied, "Who else in this school is dating the hottest girl in Hogwarts?"  
  
Lavender blushed "yeah, yeah, Mr Smooth Talker. Don't look so smug."  
  
Harry smiled, he could tell that Lavender was lost for words. Soon they reached the doors that led out of the castle. Harry opened the door for Lavender and a cold breeze raced through the opening.   
  
"I forgot my robes" Lavender piped. Visibly shaking.  
  
Harry chuckled, Lavender was wearing blue skintight jeans and a pink frilly blouse, and the combination accented he curves perfectly. "Don't worry my robe can cover the both of us" Harry wrapped himself and Lavender with the fur winter robe. "Better get close, it's a tight squeeze" Harry winked at Lavender, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.   
  
Lavender smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry. They both stepped outside the castle and made their way to the gates. "Is that better?" Harry asked.  
  
Lavender smiled "much better."  
  
They waited outside the gates leading to Hogsmeade a few minutes until everyone who was going had arrived. It didn't take long, and before they knew it Harry and Lavender were enjoying themselves and having Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.   
  
"So Lavender, where are you from?" Harry asked.  
  
"We'll, I live in England actually, around the suburbs in a Wizarding neighborhood. There's a huge ground and my parents have various magical creatures as pets. You have to come to my house sometime Harry, you'll love it."  
  
Harry smiled "What do your parents do for a living?"   
  
"Well my mom is a homemaker, while my dad owns a lot of broomstick stores world wide" Lavender answered.   
  
"Wow, I never knew there were Wizarding neighborhoods" Harry thought out loud. He blushed when he realized this; he was still fairly ignorant about the workings of the Wizarding world.   
  
"Oh yeah, you live with muggles don't you?" Harry nodded "what's that like?" Lavender asked.  
  
Harry thought his answer over, he didn't want to tell her about the way the Dursleys treated him "Well" Harry hesitated "it's different. You know, not being able to use magic, and having to explain every last detail to them." Harry laughed in his mind about the Dursleys true thoughts about magic.  
  
"That must get annoying" Lavender stated.  
  
"Yeah there really annoying" Harry replied, "So, do you want to do some Christmas shopping?" Harry wanted to steer the conversation away from his relatives, and this way he could get his Christmas shopping done also.  
  
"Sure Harry" Lavender seemed a bit offended at this, but she tried not to show it. Harry on the other hand could clearly see that something was wrong.  
  
"It's not what you think Lavender, I guess the topic of my relatives is one that I'm not too fond of" Harry looked up to see that Lavender was already standing.  
  
"You don't have to explain you self, Harry, I understand" Lavender was not great at masking her emotions like Harry, so it made it easier for Harry to see right through her. Harry stood up also, not wanting to continue the topic. Harry paid the tab and wrapped the winter coat around the both of them.  
  
They walked for a few moments in silence, Harry was contemplating about what he could say, but nothing came to mind. It was clear to him that Lavender was hurt about Harry's dishonesty.  
  
"I guess that after living with them for so many years I've come to find that Hogwarts is more like a place to get my mind away from them, rather then the second home I call it." The words started flowing out of Harry's mouth, as if a dam had burst and he was finally able to get this off his chest. "My Uncle, Aunt and Cousin hate magic, and everything relating to it. That means me. I don't know why they kept me all these years, when it is clear that they hate me. I don't want to go into the details but this I can say, my life had been hell before I came to Hogwarts, and as much as I pretend like I'm fine, the truth is that life in this world isn't much better."   
  
Lavender was about to say something but Harry put his finger on her lips and continued "I have great friends, Ron and Hermione have always been there for me no matter what. When the entire school was against me so many times, they stuck up for me, more then you know. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here today, without them I would just be some scared lonely child, just a shadow of myself. They're my real family Lavender, they're the ones that I can rely on for anything. They're the ones I would give my life to protect, not the entire Wizarding world, but them."  
  
Harry looked down and saw that Lavender was crying, "Don't cry for me Lavender, never cry for me." Harry wiped her tears away and gave her a hug "there's a lot people don't know about me, and I guess I'm just not ready to tell people how I feel, bear with me."  
  
"Have you told Ron and Hermione how you feel?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No, but I will now." Harry leaned down and gave Lavender a kiss, Harry's head was spinning, and to him it was just the two of them, together, nothing else. Harry could smell Lavenders perfume, drifting towards him, ensnaring his senses. He could feel Lavenders hands caress his back while his own hands roamed Lavenders.   
  
They moved to an alley between two shops where it would be more private. Harry leaned into Lavender again and they started to kiss passionately. Harry's arm was around Lavenders waist they were right up against each other. They kissed relentlessly for what seemed to be ages, lost in passion.   
  
It was obvious that they didn't recognize the 3 full grown Wizards who had now surrounded them. "Give us all the money you got lady, and we won't harm you or your girlfriend."  
  
Lavender and Harry were both caught by surprise. Harry turned around and faced the 3 wizards, his wand was in his hand but hidden by the winter robe. "I'm going to give you guys the chance to leave unharmed. Trust me, you don't know who your messing with" Harry spoke, pushing Lavender behind him.  
  
At that the three wizards pulled out their wands and aimed them at Harry "I said give us all your bloody money boy, or were going to take it the hard way."  
  
"Just give them the money Harry" Lavender spoke from behind him "It's not worth it."  
  
"Ah, listen to you girlfriend, give us the money and nobody gets hurt."  
  
"No" Harry spoke, looking the middle one right in the eye. "I guess somebody's going to get hurt."   
  
The man in the middle lunged at Harry, firing a series of curses, Harry created a shield that easily deflected all of them. "Serpensortia" Harry said lazily, a black snake flew out of the tip of Harry's wand. -Don't kill them, just scare them- Harry instructed the snake in Parsletoungue.  
  
"Ye...ye...your talkin to da snake" the man on the right spoke for the firs time. Harry could see the mans eyes travel from the snake, to Harry and then to the scar on his forehead. "My lord it can't be. Harry Potter" the man squeaked in fear and ran out the alley, with his two partners following close behind.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter, my hero" Lavender said playfully.  
  
Harry smiled, flicking his wand lazily at the snake "Finite Incantum." He then faced Lavender once again. "Now where were we?"  
  
"We were about to go Christmas shopping, remember?" Lavender replied.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harry had completed all his Christmas shopping, except for Lavenders gift by the time the sun had set and everyone was making their way back up to the castle. They had spent the entire day together, mostly shopping and walking around in the robe.  
  
They made their way up to Gryffindor tower and sat down on a couch in front of the fire. Harry had his arm around Lavenders shoulder while Lavender was resting her head on his chest. Ron and Hermione joined them a little while after.  
  
"How was your day guys, did you have fun?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It was great!" Harry replied, "how about yours?"  
  
"It was fun, Fred and George treated us to Butterbeers and then we had a huge snowball fight. At the end of it all we capped of the day with some more Butterbeer" Ron answered Harry's question.  
  
The four of them talked well into the night before deciding to get some rest, they had to work out the next morning.   
  
Harry was the first to wake up the next morning and he decided to do some workouts of his own. He jogged down to the common room and conjured a punching bag. After 20 minutes of punch and kick combos Harry decided to do some chin ups, he conjured a bar and bewitched it to hover in a fixed spot in the air. Harry then started to do chin-ups. The rest of the students who arrived for the morning workout went into the field for their jogs. Harry smiled at them as they all packed down the stairwell leading out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
By the time the others returned Harry was completed his workout and had his books out in front of him. He had to compete 3 transfiguration essays, one on various anigmi through out the centuries, the second on laws imposed on transfiguration, and the third on the dangers of transfiguration.  
  
Harry was still not done the first one, and it seemed like it would take him all day to finish the rest.   
  
"Aren't you going to have some breakfast?" Hermione asked her and Ron were waiting for him by the exit.  
  
"Nah, I have too much catching up to do" Harry replied "Hopefully I'll make it down for lunch."  
  
"Alright see you then" Hermione smiled, "yeah see you later mate," Ron added as they left the common room.  
  
Harry waved at them and continued with his work. It wasn't long until he was interrupted again.  
  
"No breakfast today Harry?" Lavender asked "tsk tsk tsk tsk."  
  
"Too much work to catch up on, ill try to meet up with you for lunch beautiful" Harry commented, giving her a reckless grin. Lavender gave Harry a peck on the cheek and raced down the corridor for breakfast.  
  
Harry cleared his mind and once again set down to complete his essays. He was able to complete two by the time Ron came back, just before lunch.  
  
"Lets grab some lunch Harry, you haven't eaten all day" Ron commented, tapping Harry on the shoulder.   
  
"I can't, have to get this essay done" Harry got back down to doing the essay.  
  
"We'll you don't have much choice, your going to eat lunch and I don't want to hear any excuses" Ron scolded.  
  
Harry laughed, "alright alright, you win, Mrs Weasley."  
  
Ron lunged jokingly at Harry, which Harry easily sidestepped and ran down to the great hall with Ron at his heel.  
  
He sat down between Hermione and Lavender, gasping for air. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Harry remarked and dove head on into lunch.  
  
The majority of students had completed their meals and were now chatting among friends, Hermione was giving Harry a lecture on keeping up his grades, especially now that they have owls this year. Harry just nodded dumbly and started to lose focus when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Just a quick announcement, the dueling club is once again active under Professor Snape. All who wish to participate need permission from a staff member in order to apply. Staff members will then select participants in the club. You have the weekend to discuss this with faculty members, the official list; along with the schedule will be posted on Tuesday. That is all, you are now free to go." Dumbledore smiled, no one had gotten up from his or her seats because everyone was busy discussing the dueling club.   
  
"Are you going to join Harry?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Of course he is, Potter wouldn't miss another chance to show off now would he?" Malfoy remarked arrogantly as he passed by, before Harry could respond.  
  
"Get a life Malfoy, antagonize somebody else. Go bully some first years, your rather good at picking on those smaller then you, right?" Harry replied, brushing Malfoys comment away.  
  
"I antagonize you don't I? Anyways I have better things to do then waste my time over you" Malfoy replied.  
  
"Sure you don't Malfoy, keep telling yourself that. I'm sure the more you say it the more you'll believe it" Harry retorted.  
  
"Shut up Potter, or I'll shut you up."  
  
"Hah, you? Shut me up? I don't think so Malfoy. Now get away from me, you've already ruined my lunch with that ugly mug of yours I don't want to be vomiting for the rest of the day." Harry stared Malfoy intently in the eyes.  
  
"One day Potter, one day I'll knock you off that high horse of yours, and then we'll see how tough you really are" Malfoy glared at Harry, but then decided to leave the conversation there. Harry didn't notice the look Lavender gave him.  
  
"I don't know what you see in him Lavender, but I'm telling you, it's probably not much" Malfoy retorted as he was walking away.  
  
Harry was puzzled about what Malfoy had just said, "What did he mean by that?" He asked Lavender.  
  
"We'll, Draco is my cousin, I guess he's just looking out for me" Lavender replied.  
  
Harry was stunned "why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I didn't think it was important" Lavender replied.  
  
"Not important, I'm dating my worst enemies cousin, how can you think that's not important?" Harry was fuming, how could she not have told him this.  
  
"Would it have made a difference?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject, of course it wouldn't have made a difference, but I still need to know stuff like this. You know how much Malfoy and I hate each other."  
  
"My mom was a Malfoy, his dads sister to be exact. She married my father, and that's how I am related to Draco. My dad was a Gryffindor and my mom was a Slytherin." Lavender was now beside Harry "I'm sorry Harry, I should have told you."  
  
"What's done is done, just don't hold back information like this from now on" Harry replied.  
  
"I promise I won't. Anyways don't you have a session with Professor Snape, which should have started already?"  
  
"Um" Harry thought it over "Oh shit, gotta go, I'll talk with you tonight, I promise" Harry quickly said goodbye to Lavender and ran full speed to the dungeons. He couldn't worry about Lavender now, he had to get to the dungeons.  
  
Professor Snape was already waiting for Harry when he arrived. The desk had been cleared and only one cauldron remained, which was at the center of the classroom. "Mr Potter gather your potions tools, we will be working on a very difficult potion today."  
  
Harry nodded and quickly got to work. The potion Snape explained was the Imobulous potion, which in contact with any living thing would cause it to freeze in place. There fore Harry had to be very careful not to come in contact with it because the potion didn't wear of for up to 4 days.  
  
It took Harry till the end of that nights session to complete the potion, with out any mishaps. "Excellent job Mr Potter, at this rate you should have no problems with your owls."  
  
"Thanks Professor" Harry replied as he packed up his potions utensils.   
  
"Just one thing Harry, have you given any thought to joining the duel club?" Professor Snape asked, pacing the front of the room.  
  
"Um, yeah I thought about it a bit, but I haven't made a decision" Harry thought it over; with out Quidditch he did need something to occupy him.  
  
"We'll what's there to decide, anyways I've already recommended you, so that should make your decision a lot easier. Merlin knows we have to teach you kids to defend your selves, especially at times like this…"  
  
"Oh look at the time, I have to um, I have to meet Ron in the common room gotta run" Harry cut of Snapes tirade before it got out of control. "Thanks for signing me up I'm sure it'll be educational."  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Authors Notes  
  
##############################################################################  
  
There we go thats done, no cliffy, better be happy!!!!!!  
  
##############################################################################  
  
##############################################################################  
  
[Destruction] lol now u know what happens in the palace :)  
  
[zalin] hmm i think you've got my fic confused with some others, the magic inside Harry only acts to protect him when it thinks theres danger, not when harry wants it to.   
  
[Sapphire] Yeah the wands pretty p1mped ;P  
  
[potter-man] the h/l is cool, im not sure if it'll be premanent. I hate fudge too !!!!!!!  
  
[Viperpunk 66] thanx for reading, im not gonna need a beta, the spell check is faster, sorry.  
  
[hyper yoyo boy] Hah, yeah its a tad late, but i like your idea, i'll see what i can do ;P  
  
[Orion] Yeah i plan on having fudge discredited by the end of the book. I have different plans for Malfoy senior though, but your gonna have to wait.  
  
[Slim] update soon enuf? lol  
  
[James] Cliffy keeps u interested lol ;P 


	10. Decisions

[Disclaimer] I don't own Harry Potter or have ownership of any original characters. Harry potter is the property of J K Rowling.   
  
Chapter 10 - Decisions  
  
Dear Harry  
  
How are your? I want you to be careful, I heard about the incident on the Quidditch pitch and I must say that I was very disappointed. Your coma could have been permanent. I am also disappointed in you. Dumbledore told me that you made a full recovery and are progressing quickly through your education. Keep up the good work Harry, but don't forget that your still a kid, and that you should be having fun also.  
  
The real reason I sent this letter is to let you know ahead of time that I will not be able to communicate with you for a long time. My anigmus cover has been blown, the ministry knows what to look for now and is hot on my tail. I don't know how this happened but I have my speculations.  
  
Be careful Harry, you don't know how proud I am of you.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry read the letter for the hundredth time, it had to be a joke, Sirus's anigmus cover is what helped him escape Azkaban, and it kept the Auror's from finding him for the last year. His godfather was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Ron and Hermione were both shocked when they read the letter; the Daily Profit then confirmed the letter by having a front-page article about it. The Profit didn't say where the ministry obtained this information but Harry knew that it came from Wormtail. He had left breakfast after receiving the news after informing Ron and Hermione he went up to his dormitory.   
  
Harry had been there most of the morning, refusing to talk to anybody or leave his dorm. It was almost lunchtime when Harry was interrupted from his thoughts. By the sound of his door opening, Ron burst into the room and made his way towards Harry.  
  
"Harry get up" Ron instructed sternly "I can't stand to see you moping about all day so unless you want me to curse your ass you'd better get out off the bed and come to Defense against the Dark Arts lesson."  
  
Harry looked up and saw how red Ron's face was with anger and frustration. Harry just looked down once again, ignoring Ron. Ron sighed with defeat "damn it, I can't curse you."  
  
A smile crept on Harry's face "yeah I knew you wouldn't do it" he whispered.  
  
"Come on Harry, were all worried about Sirus but you can't let that get to you, you can't blame yourself for everything bad that happens and then sit there feeling sorry for yourself. Sirus is in hiding Harry, he hasn't been captured yet, common let's get to class before were late, whaddya say?"  
  
Harry smiled more openly this time and looked his friend in the eyes; he could see how worried Ron was about him. "Your right mate, lets get to class." With that Harry got up, gathered his schoolbooks and accompanied Ron out the door. He had pushed aside his worries for now but he was still overcome by an uneasiness that told him that things might not be okay this time.  
  
The DaDA lesson was the most interesting one yet. Today Dumbledore was covering how spells were once invented, he had to repeat the history several times before the entire class fully understood. That was one thing Harry liked about Dumbledore, he was so patient and kind towards all his students.   
  
"Inventing spells is a very difficult task that has been controlled by the Ministry of Magic for hundreds of years. It is nearly impossible to create spells on your own because the ministry keeps the proper instructions heavily guarded and under lock and key." Dumbledore explained the history of spell making to the class and then set them of on an assignment.  
  
The rest of the lesson was spent writing a report of what spell they would like to invent, Harry had not yet started his report, unable to think of a spell he wished to invent. The counter to the Killing Curse crossed his mind several times but he was searching for something more. The thought was nagging at him, almost teasing him. What he really wanted was a spell that could do more then just stop death, something he still wasn't sure of.  
  
Harry's frustration was mounting; he couldn't focus on his school work because his mind kept on wandering to the thought of his Godfather. There wasn't much Harry could do to help him and he hated it. Sirus is the closing thing Harry has to a family, and the thought of losing him was too much to bear.  
  
"Harry, HARRY" Harry looked up startled at the voice he turned to his side to see that Lavender was looking at him with a frown.  
  
"Have you even heard anything I've been saying to you Harry?" Lavender said, the frown still firmly planted on her face.  
  
"Sorry Lav, my mind just wandered, what where you saying?"  
  
"Well I was asking you If you were ready for the dueling club meeting being held today, but I guess that was a stupid question."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow "stupid question?"   
  
"Well … you know? … you, being ready for a little duel …" Lavender seemed a bit lost for words as she tried to answer Harry's question while looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"I understand" Harry interrupted sarcastically "the Great Harry Potter, after all he's been through a little duel would be a walk in the park."   
  
"Come on Harry, don't tell me I hurt your feelings" Lavender replied.  
  
"My feelings?" Harry scoffed "girl, you know me, I laugh in the face of danger."  
  
Lavender laughed, "Do you know who your up against?"  
  
"Nah didn't have time to check, you have any idea?"  
  
"Not the slightest" Lavender replied. At that moment the bell rang and the students began to shuffle out of the room and towards their next class. "We'll I have to go to Divination, so I'll meet you back in the common room at the end of class alright Harry?"   
  
"Yeah sounds good, I think I'm gonna brush up on some spells I've been out of the loop for a while" Harry replied, Lavender just smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips before making her way to Divinations. Ron and Hermione were also on their way out, Harry gave them a quick wave and started to pack up his belongings.  
  
Harry felt a hand come to rest on his shoulders and he looked up to find Professor Dumbledore standing before him. "Hello Professor" Harry smiled the greeting to the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore returned Harry's smile "Harry, I expect that you have learned of the events the befell our friend today?"  
  
"Yeah, Snuffles sent me a letter telling me what happened" Harry replied solemnly "He's going to be okay, right Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry another smile "I swear to you Harry, I am doing everything in my power to ensure his safety."   
  
Harry smiled at this "thank you Professor."   
  
"Now onto another matter, I have something that I believe belongs to you Mr. Potter" Dumbledore took out something rapped in brown paper, which looked like it was a book of some kind. Harry took a quick breath and held it, realizing what it could be.  
  
"It was found on the Quidditch Pitch by your side, and remarkably without a scratch on it. After much research I was unable to uncover what the contents of this book might be, but I was unable to translate the language it was written in." Dumbledore handed Harry the book and looked Harry intently in the eyes. "Be careful with this Harry."  
  
"I will Professor, thank you" Harry placed the packaged book inside his bag and made his way back to Gryffindor tower.   
  
He landed on his bed and quickly pulled out the packaged book. He tore apart the hoping to find the book by Salazar Slytherin in it. Inside several layers of paper Harry found the familiar emerald green book with golden writing in Parsletounge.   
  
Eager to learn he flipped through the pages he covered already and landed the last section, It was an entire chapter on one spell, the only description that was given was that the spell was very powerful and that it could have saved Slytherin from himself.  
  
Harry was very intrigued and continued to read on, in hopes of learning more. After much deciphering Harry was able to put bits and peaces of the spells purpose together. According to the book the Good and Evil are two armies, constantly battling for supremacy. The essence of Good love, while the essence of Evil is hate. Harry continued reading onwards, not knowing how this information was relevant. But unfortunately the passage ended there. Harry started flipping through the last few pages of the book only to find that they were completely empty. He closed the book in frustration and that's when Harry noticed the new writing that appeared on the cover in Parsletounge.  
  
"I can envision you, a young man gifted with my heritage and the ability to speak with Serpents. My heir, carrier of my legacy, the last of a failing bloodline. I am sure that the last chapter has left you baffled; all I can leave with you is this. Do not make the same mistake I have made. Live a life you want to live, overcome the adversities that you face, and never scum to the darkness that lies within us all.   
  
The secret to the ultimate spell lies within every witch and wizard, the secret is knowing where to find it. I was not strong enough to face my inner demons, face the truth about who I am. Find the truth and you will find the power.  
  
---Salazar Slytherin"  
  
Harry was left baffled, what could all this mean? How was he supposed to face his inner demons? Millions of questions were swimming through Harry's mind but he couldn't think of any answers.   
  
"I'll worry about this later" Harry said to himself, deciding that he would live his life like Slytherin had advised, instead of looking for a spell that Slytherin himself was unable to find. With that Harry made his way into the common room. He had a pretty good idea of what spells he could use in a duel, and the ones he knew in Parsletounge gave him an edge over the other students. So Harry wasn't worried about how the duels would go.  
  
Harry decided to site down on one of the sofas across from the entrance, near the window and the parapets. Harry always wondered if there was a way to get onto the parapets through Gryffindor tower. After thinking it over for a minute Harry decided to investigate. He leaned his head out the window and looked around. The lake could easily be seen from here, a bright blue circle, almost surrounded completely by the thick dark green Forbidden Forest.   
  
Harry climbed out the window and onto the stone floor of the parapet. Harry smiled when he saw that lawn chairs were already set up underneath big umbrellas. He took a seat on a chair nearest the window and became absorbed in the tranquility provided by nature.   
  
"What were my parents really like?" Harry spoke out loud all of a sudden. This was one of many questions that plagued his mind day and night. Everyone told him his parents were wonderful people, but was that really true. Or was that how people wanted to remember them. Even though Harry didn't know much about them, he knew that they loved him, that they had sacrificed their lives just to save him. What about the Dursleys? Harry thought, why did they hate me so much. How can there be so much bad blood between Aunt Petunia and his mother.   
  
It was clear to Harry that the Dursley's didn't want Harry in their house but why did they let him stay, even after the cake incident and blowing up Aunt Marge they let him back for the summer. Dumbledore probably forced them to take him in Harry concluded, after much deliberation.   
  
Harry checked his watch and saw that the classes had been over for 10 minutes, the other students were probably already back in the tower. He poked his head through the window, and looked for Lavender. "Lavender, out here" Harry called out to her when she entered with Parvati.   
  
Lavender smiled and made her way over to the window. Harry helped her and Parvati onto the landing. "I never thought of coming out here" Parvati squealed happily "it's so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, great Idea Harry" Lavender smiled.   
  
Harry smiled back and led the two girls over to the lawn chairs, where they say down in a triangle.  
  
"So Harry, are you ready for the Dueling Club meeting tonight?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, do you know how it's going to work?" Harry asked.  
  
Parvati took a moment to think this over "from what I know, 7 kids from each house participate in a round robin, where the two with the lowest scores are dropped. From there they will announce the house teams for the Dueling Cup, and then randomly select teams of two for the Doubles league."  
  
"Wow, Professor Snape really thought this through" Harry spoke.  
  
Lavender looked up with him with an eyebrow raise "since when have you called Snape Professor?"  
  
"Ah, well me and him have grown accustomed to each other, I guess now that the hostility is gone there's little point not to call him Professor."  
  
"You're too nice" Lavender joked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am" Harry was about to say more but he was interrupted by Parvati who was obviously disgruntle about being left out of the conversation. "What do you plan on doing for Christmas Harry?"   
  
"The usual, stay at Hogwarts, what about you guys?"   
  
"I'll be going home" Parvati answered.   
  
"I'm not sure, I know Draco is staying because his parents will be going on vacation, and my parents haven't decided whether they'll go or not" Lavender replied. "What are Ron and Hermione up to?"  
  
"They're both going to spend Christmas with their families this year" Harry tried to hide the disappointment in his voice but failed miserably. This would be his first Christmas without both Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry, I'm sure it won't be that bad" Parvati said, trying to cheer him up.   
  
"Yeah, I guess" Harry smiled.  
  
"So what do you want for Christmas Harry?" Lavender asked obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"I never thought of it" Harry replied. And it was true, Harry hadn't really thought of any material possession he could want this year.   
  
"Come on Harry, everybody wants something" Lavender continued trying to get Harry to open up.  
  
"We'll, why don't you guys surprise me with what you think I want and I'll tell you if your right or wrong" Harry smiled at his own cleverness.  
  
"Alright aright, we'll do it your way" Parvati joked.  
  
"So how long until the Dueling Club meets?" Harry asked, getting tired of the current conversation topic.  
  
"In about 20 minutes" Parvati replied.  
  
"We'd better get going then" Harry said, leading the two girls back into the common room and then to the great hall.  
  
The great hall was turned into a dueling arena much like the one they had in second year. It was already bustling with kids and Harry had to hold on tightly to Lavender while pushing through the crowd and making his way towards the red and gold sign that said Gryffindor Duelists.  
  
The other six duelists had already arrived as Harry scanned their faces, Hermione (which came as no surprise), Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Neville Longbottom, and a few older students who Harry didn't know.  
  
He greeted everyone, ignoring Neville's cold shoulder when he greeted him. He was obviously still angry about Lavender going out with him.  
  
He chatted with Hermione and Lavender until Professor Snape announced the start of the Club. Today there were going to be some preliminaries where student's mach up with random opponents, the two from each house with the lowest record would be eliminated and the rest would get a chance to compete for the Dueling Cup.  
  
Harry waited patiently for his first duel to be announced, Hermione had beaten Cho Chang from Hufflepuff fairly easily. Malfoy in creamed one of the older students in under a minute. Neville had also done fairly well eliminating a Ravenclaw who had lost both her duels.  
  
"Harry Potter from Gryffindor, versus Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor" Snape bellowed. Harry made his way over to the stage for his duel. Most of the students were now finished both their duels but this was Harry's first, he was wondering who else could be left who hadn't had another duel.  
  
Harry and Neville bowed to each other and pulled out their wands. Harry's strategy was fairly simple; he knew that Neville was a very good duelist, so he was going to force Neville to make a mistake by frustrating him.  
  
Neville was the first to make a move when he shouted "Expelliarmus" a red light shot towards Harry, which was easily sidestepped. Harry chuckled and then sent a few tickle charms at Neville. Neville dodged the first two, but the third one connected with his stomach and Neville was forced into fits of laughter.  
  
It took Neville a few moments to throw off the tickle charm, which gave Harry ample time to construct an advanced shield charm around him. Neville's face was red with anger as he looked at Harry, who was now displaying a wide grin.  
  
Neville yelled a curse Harry hadn't heard of before which sent a ball of fire about 3 meters in diameter right at him. Harry was a bit worried because he didn't know whether or not his shield would hold against an attack like this. Much to Harry's surprise the fireball was easily absorbed into his shield. Harry chuckled and with a wave of his wand sent the very same fireball right at his opponent. Neville was caught off guard by this and tried to dive out of the way, unfortunately for him Harry had sent a disarming spell directly in his path. The spell hit Neville full force in the chest, causing him to fly several feet backwards on his back across the stage, his wand landing neatly in Harry's outstretched hand.  
  
"Winner, Harry Potter of Gryffindor" Professor Snape announced, while the crowd erupted into applause.   
  
Harry smiled, his training had obviously paid of, and he didn't even have to yell out his curses to increase their power anymore, all the spells he spoke against Neville were in an almost casual tone. Surprisingly the spells didn't lose any power.  
  
He made his way over to Neville who was trying to stand up on his own, but was having a difficult time. Harry tried to help Neville up but Neville swatted his hand away. Harry was caught of guard by this but quickly regained his composure. Neville was now giving Harry a dirty look as he hobbled of the stage on his own two legs.  
  
Harry was about leave the stage when Professor Snape spoke again "The final match up will be between Harry Potter and … Draco Malfoy."   
  
Harry smirked this was just what he had been waiting for the last two years, another crack at Malfoy. Malfoy came on stage, walking arrogantly and shooting Harry his trademark grin. The two opponents faced off, refusing to bow to one another.   
  
Harry once again waited for his opponent to make the first move, easily dodging the stunning charm Malfoy sent his way. Time for some payback Harry thought "Serpensortia." A red and gold snake emerged from Harry's wand, after a few instructions from Harry it started to make its way to Malfoy. Draco was about to cast another spell at the snake but Harry was faster "Densaugeo" Harry spoke in almost a whisper. Malfoy watched in horror as the snake in front of him grew twenty feet long and several feet wide. The serpent reared its fangs as Malfoy sent an array of curses at it, finally managing to light it on fire.  
  
Harry smirked; Malfoy was obviously worn out with his battle with the snake. Harry could see the beads of sweat drip down his opponents face, the deep inhale and exhale of his breath as he tried to stand fully upright. Harry wanted to have a lot more fun but he decided against it, he didn't want to embarrass Malfoy too much. "Expelliarmus" Harry cried, pretending like he had put a lot of effort into the spell. Malfoy was caught staring at the red beam of light, to tired to move out of its path. He was sent flying backwards and landed with a thud on the stage floor, while his wand flew straight into Harry's hand.  
  
"Winner, Harry Potter of Gryffindor" Professor Snape announced, once again the crowd sent up cheers for Harry as he walked off the stage and back towards the Gryffindor area.  
  
"That was great Harry" Hermione squealed and enveloped Harry into a hug.   
  
"Thanks Herms"  
  
Hermione let go of Harry "Wow, I never expected it to be that easy for you Harry."  
  
"Yeah, neither did I" Harry replied sheepishly. "I need to talk with Snape Herms, I'll be right back."  
  
Hermione looked puzzled but agreed non-the less "sure Harry, I'll be right here."  
  
"Thanks, will only be a second" Harry ran to the other end of the dueling stage where Snape and some other teachers were sitting.  
  
"Professor, can I talk with you" Harry asked Professor Snape.  
  
"Of course you can Mr. Potter, how can I help you?"   
  
"We'll I don't want to continue to participate in the Dueling Club…"   
  
"WHAT!" Snape interrupted "You did extremely well today"  
  
"…That's the thing, it was too easy. Malfoy is one of the best students in the school and he wasn't able to hit me with a single curse."  
  
"I understand" Snape smiled "Here's what I'll do. You will no longer be in the duel club, but, you will instead have to tutor students in the art of dueling when I send them to you."  
  
"But…" Harry tried to speak against the idea of having to tutor other students but Snape interrupted him once again.  
  
"No buts, those are my terms, do you accept?"  
  
Harry sighed in defeat "Yes" and walked back to Hermione.  
  
"What did you ask him Harry?" Hermione was waiting for him, obviously wanting to know what Harry had to say to Snape.  
  
"I decided against participating in the Duel Club."  
  
"Why?" was all Hermione could say.  
  
"We'll, even though I had a lot of fun beating on Malfoy, I decided that It would be better for me to spend my time on other activities."  
  
"Like what?" Hermione was now eyeing his suspiciously.  
  
"To tell you the truth Herms, I have to get my life in order. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about my life, and I've decided that its time I move away from the Dursley's." Hermione was opening her mouth to speak but Harry cut her of "I know I need to talk this over with Dumbledore, but I want to have everything planned out before I do."  
  
Hermione sighed "your right Harry, getting your life on the right path is a lot more important then a silly Dueling Club."  
  
"Thanks Herms" Harry gave her a big hug "I'm going to discuss this with Dumbledore right away."  
  
Harry let Hermione go and jogged down the hallways of Hogwarts, the thought of moving out of Privet Drive was almost too good to be true. Harry was eager to find out what Dumbledore would say. He was 16 now, how much longer would he have to spend with his relatives?   
  
Harry knew that Dumbledore would probably not let him leave the Dursley's but it was an issue that had to be brought out into the open.   
  
Harry was now standing in front of the stone Gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the Headmasters office.   
  
"Ummm, let's see, lollypops, chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, tounge toffees, sugar quills." Finally the stone Gargoyle moved out of the way, allowing Harry to climb the spiral staircase towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
The door was open and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, facing the door as if he was expecting Harry to arrive. "Welcome Harry, how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked with the oh-so-familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
Harry had the nagging feeling that Dumbledore already knew what he was going to say but Harry continued anyway.   
  
[Authors Notes] Thats the end of that chapter. 


End file.
